Shibusen as we know it
by Hiti-Ame Doku
Summary: this story starts after the fight between Shinigami-sama and Asura, the death scythes assemble...but some have teenage kids...full summary inside...rated: M for lemons and sensuality, OC'ness also pairings made by the readers, any pairing :3
1. the new Meisters

**Hiti: Hello to all soul eater fans around the world; I'm Hiti-Ame Doku, and this is my co-host Reilyta!**

**Reilyta: Hello!**

**Hiti: ok this story takes place after the big fight with Asura the Kishen, after Asura flies off, Shinigami calls for all the Death scythes from around the world to help him, and some of the death scythes have kids, so Shinigami asks for a certain Meister and weapon to house some of them. What will happen, what will the guests be like?**

**Let's see.**

**I'd like to thank miss Tango muerte for revising my story, she is a good beta, look her up and ask for a beta request, also check out her storys.**

**Rated: M for lemons, and sensuality**

**Warning: O.C and tiny O.O.C'ness**

"Speech**"**

'Thought**' **

_Emphasis_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul eater or any of its characters, if I did, there would be a whole lot of lemon**

**

* * *

**

It was the a few days after the big fight between Shinigami and Asura, and everything was about the same as a normal day. Maka had already started her day by cooking breakfast for her, Soul and Blair. Soul, on the other hand, was still asleep, but in his mind he was arguing with the little imp creature... somehow they started an argument about who they would rather...do... Soul had a choice between: Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty and Blair.

Soul obviously chose Blair, but the imp chose Maka. "Come on, you've been weapon and Meister for years now. You obviously have feelings for her." the creature asked deviously. "Yah, she's like the annoying sister I never had, but I would never...do...her." Soul argued. Truthfully, Soul did have feelings for Maka. She might be annoying to him, but he nonetheless had feeling. When it comes to the topic that they were talking about, Soul just had to choose Blair.

He was about to say something to the imp, when he felt pressure on his body, and face. He slowly opened his eyes, only to shut them when the light from his open window hit his pupil. He opened his eyes again, but this time, his eyes met something else...a very teasing kitty.

Blair had climbed onto him and was lying down with her arms tucked under her body facing forward; much like a cat does when it's at rest. "Morning Soul-kun, it's time for school!" she said teasingly, as she rubbed her upper body against him. Soul tried his best to hold back his ever growing nosebleed. "Ah, Blair- neechan, stop." Soul complained as he pushed up against her, Blair let out a moan, and arched her back. Soul noticed that as he was pushing against her, his hand had taken a place on one of her breasts...then.

"SOUL, YOU IDIOT!!!"

Unknowingly, Soul hadn't noticed that Maka had walked in on them, and saw the sight before her. To her, Soul was grabbing Blair intentionally. So as before, she kicked him out the window. This was the second time this week. They got dressed and walked to school, as they came up to the wonderful...and symmetrical...academy known as Shibusen, they could see a huge crowd forming in front of the main entrance. As they climbed the long steps to the top, they saw why the crowd was forming.

Black Star had picked a fight with another student. He was facing a _very big_ student. He must have been at least twice the size of Black Star. And he had a gigantic flail to go with his giant body. Everyone cheered and yelled for there favorite, but both Soul and Maka knew who would win.

The opponent swung his flail toward Black Star; he dodged, made some quick steps and was in front of his opponent in a flash. He was about to punch, but had to dodge a downwards jab from his opponent. He materialized behind his opponent and yelled out as he was about to use his Kokusei big wave attack, but was knocked to the side before he could make contact.

"Who the-...!" he yelled out. He saw that it was Sid-sensei who had knocked him away. "There is no fighting on school grounds!" he yelled out, the crowd dispersing quickly. "And you two, you will have to do work as punishment!" Sid said before leaving. Soul and Maka walked up to Black Star and Tsubaki, who had just shown up. "So, what was the fight about?" Soul asked as he helped Black Star up.

"That kid said that I couldn't fight without Tsubaki at my side, so I challenged him, and I would have won if Sid-sensei didn't interrupt." Sid-Sensei's head popped out of the ground beside him, Black Star was frightened by his Sensei's sudden appearance and hid behind Tsubaki. Sid smirked then disappeared again.

Class was the same as usual. Dr. Stein would roll in with his chair and fall, but mid-way through the class, they were called to Shinigami's office. They walked through the Guillotine-like hall and into Shinigami's office. It always amazed Maka how the clouds stayed in this room. Shinigami was beside Spirit (for those of you who don't know, Spirit is Maka's dad's real name) "Yo, Maka-Chan. Soul." Shinigami greeted in his regular funny tone. Spirit just stood there staring at Maka.

"Hello, Shinigami-Sama, you needed to see us?" Maka asked. "Yes, I need a favor of the two of you." Shinigami requested, both Soul and Maka nodded in response. "I need you to house some of my death scythes' children, since they will be with me for now." he added. Soul and Maka thought about it. "But Shinigami-Sama, we can't take care of little kids" Maka argued. "I know, but these are teenagers. They can't stay with their parents and we have no room for them, so can they stay with you?" Shinigami questioned.

"Hai!"

The two answered in unison, Shinigami clapped his large hands together, "Ok, then here is what you need to know." Shinigami said cheerfully. Spirit handed them a sheet of paper that had a couple of names and information, it read:

Name: Reilyta Weymouth

Occupation: Meister

Gender: female

Place of origin: western region

Name: Hiti-Ame Doku

Occupation: Weapon

Gender: male

Place of origin: north pacific region

Name: Suzaku Minter

Occupation: Meister

Gender: Male

Place of origin: north pacific region

Name: Kaiser Ward

Occupation: Weapon

Gender: male

Place of origin: northern region

Maka and Soul finished reading the paper and were then dismissed. Spirit had another of his break downs. "She didn't even look at me!" He cried as he looked at his Maka doll. "You're really annoying." Shinigami said as he sweat dropped through his mask. "MAKA!" Spirit yelled. Shinigami slammed his hand right onto Spirits head. "You keep this up and you'll get a Shinigami Chop to the face." Shinigami said as he held his hand up high.

The rest of the day was normal, Black Star did his showing off, and Maka had to use her "Maka Chop" a few times.

When they got home, Blair was asleep and Maka went straight to her studying. Soul decided to just take a nap. A few hours later, both Blair and Soul woke up and got ready for dinner. Black Star, Tsubaki, Kidd, Liz, and Patty had arrived at their house. They usually do this since the adults are busier than usual, so they would eat dinner with each other.

But Maka had to work harder then usual as well, because her cooking load was more than average, since there were going to be visitors for dinner. Tsubaki had offered to help, but Maka turned down the offer, even though she was swamped with work. Soul had been ordered to clean the place up, and he did…for a minute or so. He eventually got bored and went into his room for no apparent reason.

When Maka was finally done, she had laid out a buffet for all of them, which consisted of some traditional Japanese meals: some roasted chicken, some home made punch, and other delicacies. She was tired and left to shower, everyone did. After that they had dressed in formal wear, nothing too formal, mostly dresses and polo shirts. They waited for their guests to arrive. A few hours later…. and they _still_ didn't arrive. It was almost 10 pm when they finally heard a knock at the door.

Maka quickly opened the door to reveal 2 people waiting patiently at the door. "Konbanwa!" the two people said in unison. Surprisingly, their Japanese was really good. Maka had remembered their names, there was only one girl so she recognized that the girl in the door way was the one known as Reilyta. Reilyta was wearing a dark tan cloak that wrapped around her body; concealing anything under, and what look like armor. She was a blonde, standing just a few inches above Patty.

The boy, she saw, had a sword sheath on his back, and the only other Meister had to be the one known as Suzaku. He was wearing a dark t-shirt with a dark crimson red vest, baggy black pants, dark tinted glasses, and a black glove on his right hand; he stood about the same height as Stein. "We're sorry that we arrived so late, because _someone_ couldn't read the map!" Reilyta said angrily "Hey! It's hard reading a map when all you have is desert to travel through!" Suzaku argued.

Maka led them in and sat them onto the couch. "Welcome to Shibusen, I'm Maka Alban. I'm a Meister as well, and this is my weapon Soul Eater Evans." Soul gave a quick nod "Just call me Soul." he added.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Reilyta Weymouth, Meister." Reilyta greeted, there was silence... "Oh! This is my weapon, Hiti-Ame Doku..." She held her arm out of her cloak and it revealed a black and gold plated gauntlet, with a side facing blade that was hunter green. "Come on, show yourself!" She jiggled her gauntlet, yet there was still no answer. Reilyta started to flail around wildly, she stopped for a second and put her ear to the gauntlet...the gauntlet started to glow and it soon took its shape.

When the glowing had faded, it revealed a...mongoose? Everyone stared at the little creature, it was hunter green, and had the symbols for poison and rain on its forehead. Everyone was amazed, they had never seen an animal of this species or even an animal weapon before, but who was really interested was Blair. She was still in her cat form and walked up to the strange creature, they stared intently at each other, then... Blair disappeared in a cloud of smoke, and reappeared in human form.

She cradled the mongoose in her arms and squished it between her breasts, "He's so cu~te!!" she said as she played around with her new little toy. "He's so soft and he has a really cute face, oh, and look at his adorable little eyes!" She continued to squeeze it between her breasts, when the mongoose-thing started to glow, this time taking the shape of a person.

When the fading cleared, it revealed a guy slightly taller than Blair, herself. He wore a black jacket with a collar that stopped just under his nose, white baggy khaki pants, with black hunter boots. He had dark sunglasses, and a very rich tan skin, along with strange hunter green hair. Blair looked up at the now human person she was hugging, with a little "nyu" sound added in. The figure looked down at Blair only to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her closer to him.

He moved his head to the side and breathed gently onto Blair's ear, she elicited a moan in response. "Nice to meet you, too." He whispered. He then quickly let go and stood next to the sitting Reilyta, everyone else was confused, Reilyta just smiled like it was nothing. "Anyways... I'm Suzaku Minter, Meister as well, and this is my weapon, Kaiser Ward" Suzaku said as his sword started to float, it too started to glow and fade, it revealed a...ghost...it was small, about the size of a child, it had a ninja mask and a Chinese style guitar.

"Hi" the little thing said as it floated toward everyone, he then greeted everyone before floating back to his Meister. Everyone was shocked and confused; they all thought the same thing: 'Foreigners are weird.' "Let's eat!" Maka said breaking the silence. They all sat at the table, and ate, Blair sat next to Hiti, both had chosen to eat in there animal forms. Kaiser couldn't eat so he went on a tour of the house...or through the house. Suzaku and Reilyta sat next to each other which wasn't a very good idea because they continually pushed, shoved and argued at each other.

"So, why is Kaiser a ghost?" Kidd asked politely. "Well, Kaiser _was_ a human at one point, but when we had gone to retrieve our witch soul, we made an uncalculated mistake. Kaiser got too close and the witch cast something on him. She said that his body will be gone but his ghost will roam the earth forever." Suzaku explained. Kidd nodded in response.

"Also, why does Hiti have three forms, mostly weapons only have two forms, like a human form and a weapon form?" Liz then asked out of curiosity, "Well...I don't know." Reilyta responded, they all looked at Hiti, but he was still eating, Blair rubbed herself against him, he looked up and saw that everyone was staring at him. "What…?" He said, still food in his mouth.

"Why do you have three forms?" Liz repeated. "Oh…well, my family is cursed, but it's not really a curse because we can choose to use it. Well, anyways, the curse enables us to change from human form to _one _animal form. My parents are a cat and mongoose, so I'm a hybrid, all the cunning and sneakiness of a mongoose, and all the flexibility and smarts of a cat. An~d…our blood is poison." Hiti explained, leaving everyone shocked. Poison blood?! They could understand the curse...but poison blood?!

After the questions were asked, they finished their meals and went off to bed. Reilyta bunked with Maka, and Suzaku slept on the floor in Soul's room. Kaiser didn't sleep either, so he went off into the night to do whatever he wanted, and of course everyone else had left, as well.

Hiti on the other hand slept on the couch with Blair. Little did Hiti know, Blair was a bit _playful_ at night.

* * *

**Hiti: Now wasn't that awesome, yah it's my first Soul Eater so please be gentle with me, please review or comment please, and if you're going to flame, please be gentle. Note: I don't continue stories unless i get a good about of reviews and comments**


	2. love and learning

**Hiti: hey, i'd like to thank a mystery reviewer for her nice comments, you know who you are, well here's another chapter for you**

**also i'd like to once again thank Tango Muerte for revising my story**

**I do not own Soul Eater **

**"speech"**

**'thought'**

**_emphasis_**

* * *

The night air was still, but was considerably cold, seeing that they were in a desert. Hiti was asleep on the couch, and was having a very strange dream.

_Dream world P.O.V:_

Hiti was in a dark room. The floor was covered with greenish sewer water, but what really caught his eye was a dark cage standing before him. He couldn't see anything inside, so he walked up to the cage and saw a piece of paper with an unusual symbol painted on. An eerie red mist started to form around him, and in a flash, a giant red claw smacked him across the room.

_Normal P.O.V:_

Hiti fell of the couch and started to flail around, wildly. He finally opened his eyes and realized he was in the apartment. He sighed, and scratched the back of his head. "I have to stop watching that show." (lulx) He stretched and propped himself on the couch. He looked over at the clock in the room; it read 3:45 A.M. He didn't see Blair on the couch, so she had to be somewhere else doing whatever cats do. Hiti was about to go back to sleep when he heard a creak behind him. He quickly took a defensive pose as four blades jut out of his skin.

No one was there. He relaxed a bit and withdrew his blades, and quickly returned to his mongoose form. Curling into a ball on a pillow, he started drifting off to sleep. When he heard a noise again, he decided to stay still this time, and watch as a silhouette came closer to him. It sat next to him on the couch. He couldn't see the face, but he knew it had to be Blair.

The figure picked him up, as he still pretended to sleep, "Pum' pumpkin, pumpkin Halloween change" was whispered. Hiti felt his body tremble. His mongoose form was dispelled and he was now in his human form. He felt himself fall back, but was caught, and the person lay him out on the couch.

'What is she doing?' Hiti thought to himself. He then felt a pair of soft lips press hard against his. 'Her lips are so soft.' he thought to himself. He unconsciously wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to himself. Blair pulled away briefly "So you're awake? Good. Now, I can have my fun." she said quietly before pressing her lip against Hiti's again. Blair moaned into the kiss when she felt Hiti rubbing the back of her thigh, going ever higher with every stroke.

Blair was enjoying this, with every stroke she would press harder, and harder against her little boy toy. Hiti then shimmied himself from under Blair and started to knead her breasts. He then removed Blair's almost too revealing panties to reach his real prize.

He hooked one of her legs over his shoulder, and supported her with his other hand. He leaned into her and licked her vulva oh so lightly. She shivered and clutched at his shoulders. "Hiti-kun!" Blair cried out. He licked her labia again and again until she was throbbing, pulsing beneath his eager mouth. With his shoulders, he nudged her thighs to open wider and then entered her slick folds with his tongue, going deep.

Kami, she was so hot, so sweet, filling his head with her scent, her taste, and driving him wild. He moved his tongue in and out, in and out until her thighs quivered and her breath came out in short gasps. Knowing she was close, he suddenly lifted her other leg over his shoulder, held her ass with his open palms, while he opened her sex wide. When she arched up, he licked her hard…harder, nipping and then suckling on her swollen clit. With a gasp, she suddenly blossomed beneath his mouth, and then cried out his name. With a contented groan, Hiti slid his tongue inside, feeling her clutch as she rode out the orgasm.

After a few hours of that, they lay on the couch, naked, but still in there human forms, drenched in sweat, but enjoying each other's company. "So, why did you even do that with me?" Hiti asked. "Beca~use, you were so cute and handsome. I just couldn't resist you…plus…I'm in heat." Blair explained. "Heat?" Hiti questioned. "Yep, I'm a cat witch, after all, so I have the same behaviors and feelings of a regular cat." "So...want to do it again?" Hiti asked shyly. "Nya!" Blair replied as she climbed onto her new boy toy "...I'll take that as a yes." They continued their _playing_ to the first light of morning.

It was about 6:30 in the morning and usually Maka would be first to wake up, but when she reached the kitchen, she saw Suzaku rummaging through their cupboards and pantry, "Morning, Maka-san." Suzaku said, still going through the shelves. "Suzaku-san, did you even sleep last night?" Maka questioned. "Not really. My parents are usually the ones to force me to sleep, but when they're not around, I hardly sleep. Maybe because I'm so full of energy." came his reply.

Maka thought for a moment... "So what did you do all last night?" Maka questioned again. "I walked around the city, hung out with Kaiser, played a little prank on Soul...nothing much." He replied as he found a box of cereal. 'A prank?' Maka thought to herself, and then, on cue, Soul came out with shaving cream covering his face and the letter "L" written on his forehead. Suzaku just smiled and went back to his cereal. Soul stomped past Suzaku and glared at him madly, then went to the bathroom.

Eventually Kaiser returned from his tour through the city...literally... and decided to stay for breakfast...even though he didn't eat. Reilyta awoke shortly after, followed by Hiti and Blair, who looked extremely content with themselves. They sat next to each other, this time in their human forms; secretly, holding hands under the table. Everyone ate their breakfast in silence, even Kaiser...but he couldn't pick up the silverware. Maka watched Kaiser's attempts at eating, and then she broke the silence "Suzaku-san, if Kaiser's a ghost, how can u even hold him in his weapon form?"

Suzaku finished the food he had in his mouth before speaking. "See this glove?" he said as he held his right hand up. "It was specially made to help him become solid in weapon form and only weapon form...just watch." Suzaku walked behind Kaiser and reached out to grab him. His hand went through the boy instantly. Kaiser cocked his head for a second, then looked around, "Did something happen?" He questioned, and nobody said anything, so he just went back to attempting to eat. "See?"

Today they had school, so everyone got ready, dressing in there usual attire and finally leaving the apartments. Kaiser didn't really like floating around during the day, mostly because people would stare and point at him. It got really annoying for him, so he stayed in his weapon form for most of the walk to school. Hiti was still tired so he slept on Reilyta's head for the walk to school, as well. Most of the walk was silent, except for Hiti, who continuously mumbled and made weird squeaking noises.

When they finally got to school they were greeted by Kidd and the twins. They talked for a while then went to class. Tsubaki was there, but Black Star had to clean the library for fighting on school grounds. As usual, Stein rolled into class, and then fell at the doorway, but this time he had a different colored chair...nobody noticed.

Class was normal as well, just studying about the soul wavelengths and other stuff. Class for the new students was fun. Kaiser had scared most of the students to near death, which Suzaku laughed at, while most of the female student body had taken an interest in Hiti, squealing and petting him. Reilyta just sat there smiling, as if nothing was happening.

Then, it happened...when Black Star had finally gotten back from cleaning the library, he had been in a cruddy mood, so when he sat down, Suzaku said something that made a cord in Black Stars mind, snap, so... they ended up challenging each other, but this time they asked permission from Shinigami-sama first, which surprisingly, he permitted.

_Outside the school:_

Shibusen had a specially made platform for these kinds of challenges; it was tall and reinforced by many steel bars. It was shaped like a basketball court, and under it was a moat. Surrounding the platform were bleachers for people to watch, and a lot of people watched. Most of the student body had shown up to see the foreigner fight Black Star, even Shinigami and the death scythes had shown up to watch the fight. Everyone in the crowd cheered and screamed, Shinigami watched, and then raised his giant gloved hands up.

Everyone silenced, except for a few coughs. Sid had appeared in the middle of the ring, he looked around then spoke. "Students of Shibusen, we have a challenge today!" Everyone in the crowd screamed and cheered. Shinigami raised his hand again for silence. "Our challenger and student of Shibusen, Black Star!" Sid boomed, pointing at a rising platform carrying said person.

Everyone cheered, causing Black Stars Ego to go haywire. He started to randomly blow kisses into the crowd and strike poses. Shinigami raised his hand...again... Sid then pointed to another rising platform. "And here is the challenged, Suzaku Minter!" The crowd also cheered but Suzaku did nothing special but wave.

"And here are their weapons... for Black Star...Tsubaki Nakatsukasa!" The boys in the crowd cheered and whistled, as Tsubaki walked onto the platform. "And for Suzaku...Kaiser Ward" Kaiser zoomed out from under the platform and into the air, then struck a pose...the crowd went silent...a cricket was heard...Kaiser slumped down with a shadow over his face.

"The rules of platform fights are simple, you can use any fighting style or fighting move, but they cannot be fatal. You have 5 rounds of 5 minute fighting. Within those rounds, you must knock or hit your opponent off the platform and into the water. Whoever falls off first, is the loser. When the bell sounds, it's time to fight." After the speech, Sid disappeared from the platform.

The challengers had only 3 minutes to get ready for the fight. Black Star took this time to lecture Tsubaki on the game plan. Suzaku and Kaiser, on the other hand, had fight plans already set up for any occasion, so they would always be ready. The bell rung, Tsubaki had already gone weapon, Black Star had taken a fighting stance, and the crowd went silent. Suzaku and Kaiser just stood there.

Black Star charged, full force; Suzaku stood there just staring. Kaiser then flew forward at Black Star; the two heading full force at each other. Black Star smirked. He jumped up quickly and sliced Kaiser. Unfortunately, Black Star had misjudged Kaiser. Black Star thought that Kaiser could only faze through walls, but to anything other than that he was solid. Well, he was wrong. The force of his slice made Black Star fly forward, fazing through Kaiser. Suzaku took this opportunity to make a move. He sped forward, and punched Black Star with all his might…it connected. Black Star was thrown backwards off the platform, but he acted quickly as he fell and threw his weapon upwards toward the platform.

The blade latched onto the edge, giving Black Star the chance to swing back onto the platform. Suzaku didn't notice, since he was facing the crowd waving. Black Star ran forward with great speed, and his hand started to glow. He was about to use his Kokusei Big wave attack, but Kaiser was the first to notice. He flew straight for his Meister, but by the time Suzaku noticed the attack himself, it was too late. Black Star's attack had connected sending Suzaku flying right of the platform, Kaiser shot toward his Meister. He was an inch out of range of Suzaku's reach, so Kaiser shot just a little forward and was able to get close enough for Suzaku to get a grasp.

Kaiser went into his weapon form, and Suzaku then jabbed the sword into a nearby steel bar, forming sparks. He finally came to a stop just a couple of feet above the ground, and let out a sigh of relief. He paused for a second and planned; he then clung to the steel girders and slashed the water.

Up on the top, both Black Star and the crowd were listening for a splash. They couldn't see down into the moat because there was no light capable of reaching the bottom. Then, they finally heard something a...splash. Black Star shot his hand into the air. The crowd went wild as streamers fell and a couple of balloons were let go. But under the platform Suzaku was about to retaliate. He quickly swung back onto the platform, behind Black star. The crowd saw Suzaku and saw that he was not wet, and they cheered even louder. Black star took this the wrong way and continued to pose.

Suzaku ran toward Black Star with unbelievable speed. He called out to Kaiser, and he started to glow. "Soul Resonance, Blade of blind curse!" They yelled together. His sword had taken a different shape. The now ordinary blade had changed into one with diamonds encrusting the blade and was twice as large. The yelling caught Black Stars attention. He looked back to see Suzaku charging at him with blinding speed. He called for Tsubaki and put his index and middle finger to his forehead, "Demon blade mode!" he called out. Tsubaki turned into a black sword, as tattoos formed onto Black Star's face. Sid was about to stop the fight when Shinigami stopped him. The two blades hit. There was silence, an eerie silence. The two looked into each others' eyes, and then there was a spark, an explosion, flinging the two back in opposite directions, each hitting the bleachers, and finally falling into the water.

Soul and Hiti knew that the two had become unconscious when they hit the bleachers. Both jumped into the moat to retrieve their friends. Suzaku was about 3 feet under water, and Kaiser had been trying, uselessly, to grab him. Hiti had finally gotten to them and grabbed Suzaku by his collar and swam to the surface. Soul had helped Tsubaki get Black Star out of the water, as well.

(Nurse's Office)

Both Black Star and Suzaku were lying on bed with IVs attached and bandages wrapped around them. Tsubaki had been treated for minor cuts and bruises, but nothing serious. The others had been there briefly, but had to leave. Suzaku and Black Star were in great pain. "Black star...?" Suzaku said weakly "Yah?" was Black Star's reply. "Truce?" Suzaku said weakly. "Truce..." Each gave the other a weak thumbs up then went back to resting.

* * *

**hey now, wasnt that a good chapter, please go to my website to see more about me, abd see a visual of the story, **


	3. destructive power

**hey again, this is Hiti-Ame doku again with another chapter, heres another chapter for all of you soul eater fans, just to let you know, I follow the actual story through every episode and stuff...I just add my oc's...once I get one good review that when I post a new chapter...mostly because Idont want to leave anyone hanging over the computer waiting for a new chapter...**

**I dont own Soul eater...wish i did...**

**"speech"**

**'thought'**

**_emphasis_**

* * *

After the big fight between Black Star and Suzaku, the rest of the day was pretty normal. Except for the constant questions being asked by some of the students, but Maka had to do something else after school. Maka had been told earlier in the day to visit their new student, Chrona. Maka liked the idea of Chrona being able to attend Shibusen, especially now that Medusa had been vanquished.

_Shibusen trial dorms:_

Chrona was in her room, sulking in the corner, she was alone…except for Ragnarok, who would constantly blame Chrona for the confiscation of the souls he had collected. Chrona could only find a bit of peace when she was in her little corner, which she named "Mr. Corner". Chrona still wore her Church outfit even though she was given fresh, new clothes. A blue colored person had been in her room earlier; it frightened her so she decided to stay in "Mr. Corner".

A few hours later, Chrona was still sulking in her little corner when she heard footsteps. She held her legs to her chest and hid her face in her knees, fearing that it would be the blue person again. The door opened slowly, making it hard for Chrona to see whoever the person was. A familiar voice was heard. "Hello?" Chrona knew that voice. "Hmm, nobody's in here." Came the same voice. "Maka!" Chrona said from her corner. A head popped out from behind the door, revealing it to be none other than Maka. "What are you doing in the corner?" Maka asked helping Chrona to her feet. "Being in Mr. Corner calms me down." Chrona replied, "Don't give places like that names." Maka argued.

Chrona and Maka stayed there in silence. Chrona then noticed that they were still holding hands and started to blush, Maka noticed to, then let go. Maka clenched her fist and held it out "So let's be good friends." Maka said proudly. Chrona paused for a moment… she then touch Maka's fist with her hand. Then someone else entered, "Oh, Chrona… this is Marie-sensei." Maka said pointing at the lady with the eye-patch. "Hi!" Marie replied happily. "I'm a new teacher her at Shibusen, so both of us have to learn stuff… so let's work together!" Chrona nodded.

"So how's everything going?" Sid said popping his head from behind the door. "The blue person's back, he's scary… I don't want to leave anymore!" Chrona said from her little corner. Sid was then pushed out, making him sulk away. A voice was heard from Chrona's head. "I'm not in the mood, I'll kill you." Ragnarok said as he burst out of the back of Chrona's head. But he was different, this time…he was twice as small as before…and he tried whacking Maka but his arm was too short to reach, so he started to pulling Chrona's pink hair.

When they did get out of the trial dorms, they were greeted by Soul. "So… you think you can do well in this place?" Soul asked Chrona "It's impossible." replied Chrona. "Well…I know… we can write a poem, that always cheers me up!" Maka said happily. "Then you must be a really dreary person, maybe you need counseling." Soul said sarcastically, but getting a "Maka Chop" as a reply.

Chrona started to write her poem…a few minutes later she had finished. Marie and Maka started to read the poem. "So…how is it?" Chrona asked. Marie and Maka silently walked to a nearby corner, they went into an upwards fetal-position, shadows casted over there faces as they emitted a sad aura. "I'm so depressed" "I wish I wasn't born" came some of there words.

Suddenly Black Star broke through the doors…it was the 10th door this week… he had just gotten out of the infirmary and had taken a bath, noticeably because he wasn't wearing anything beside a towel around his waist, and a smaller towel around his neck. "So what are you gloomy-pigs doing here?" he said sarcastically, there was no answer. "Well, if you're so down, look at me! I'm like the sun and can brighten anyone!" Soul held the poem up to Black Star. He started to read…then soon joined Marie and Maka in the corner.

Then… the foreigners arrived, "Good afternoon," the bunch said together. "Hey…can you guys read this for me?" Soul said to the foreigners, the group huddled together to read the story. They soon joined the others in the corner too, each mumbling something depressing. 'Wow, what destructive power.' thought Soul, he read it too…then joined the bunch in the corner, followed by Chrona.

Later the same day, Maka, Soul, Reilyta and Hiti, had been called to look over disturbances in the nearby village of Loew; they used Soul's motorcycle as transportation. A few hours later, they had arrived…in a most…uncomfortable fashion. Soul driving, of course, Maka in the middle, and Reilyta sitting sideways at the back, and the only one comfortable was Hiti who was actually napping in the hood of Reilyta's cloak.

Their job was to find out the reason for why the oldest Golem in the village had suddenly gone on a rampage. Golems usually never do that because they are made as guardians, or walls, and are normally docile and silent. When they had arrived at the village, there were obvious signs of golems around, as well as the makers. The group had split to find some information…nothing…then, "Hey, you kids have been asking about the oldest golem in the village right?" The person asked; the group nodded. "Come with me, I'll tell you about it."

The person was later referred to as Sou, the enchanter. He was leading the group into the forest. "So, how far till we see this golem?" Soul asked impatiently. "Just a little further." Sou replied. This reply caused a vein to pop on Soul's head. 'I hope Suzaku and Kaiser aren't having as much fun as us.' Soul thought sarcastically.

_Shibusen academy:_

Kidd, Patty, Liz, Suzaku and Kaiser were left to show Chrona around the school. The weird thing was, Kaiser had gone off for some random reason, and Ragnarok hadn't shown his face ever since they left the trial dorms. That was until Kaiser came back. "Hi guys, I saw a…" Kaiser was cut off mid-sentence when Ragnarok suddenly popped out of Chrona's neck. "Who are you, runt?!" Ragnarok said pointing at Kaiser with his stubby hands. "Hey, who're you calling a runt, pipsqueak?!" Kaiser argued. Ragnarok tried to whack Kaiser but all his attempts failed, each swipe going straight through.

_Forest in Loew village:_

The Golem soon appeared. It turned out that Sou was the one in charge of the Golem, and was the same age. It also turned out that he was a Weapon as well; he had no Meister so he used the Golem. Maka and Soul took up a fighting stance; Reilyta stood at the sidelines with Hiti. The Golem roared and slammed his Weapon toward Maka, which she just stepped to the side to ignore and gave a warning glare.

The chainsaw weapon, known as Sou, was actually named Giriko. His voice came out of the Chainsaw. "The engine isn't on." He said quietly. Maka quickly stepped out of the way as the golem activated the engine; the chains slashing through the cement pathway like butter. Maka landed to the side, but had to quickly dodge another attack,. Reilyta and Hiti had been watching the whole scene unfold. "Reilyta we have to help!" cried Hiti. Reilyta nodded and withdrew her cloak. What was under was surprising; she wore the same Black and gold plate colored plating, but this time it was full body, and was oddly, the shape of a school girl outfit.

Maka was dodging attacks left and right, but every time, growing a little weaker. Then, the golem had a clear shot at Maka since she was cornered between two cement pillars. The golem roared once more, then swung his blade toward her target (note: the golem is a girl in the manga). The Chainsaw was mere feet away, it then connected, but with someone else. Reilyta had moved in the way of the attack. The Chainsaw had hit Hiti in his weapon form; the force of the attack had created a small crater around Reilyta. Maka watched in amazement as Reilyta held her arm against the still running chainsaw. "Don't worry Maka, Hiti and I will protect you with our lives!" Reilyta yelled. Reilyta yelled out and pushed upwards, actually moving the chainsaw away.

'This girl has power, and her weapon is strong enough to withstand 1st gear. It makes me wonder how strong that plating is.' Giriko thought to himself. The Golem stepped back giving an open spot for attack. Reilyta ran forward with surprising speed; both Hiti and Reilyta yelled "Feral wrath!" The side facing blade extended as a green liquid leaked onto the blade. Reilyta stopped a yard away from the Golem and slashed the air.

The green liquid scattered into the air. Reilyta held her arm out and extended her hand upwards the liquid in the air took a solid appearance, and straighten out. They resembled needles. Maka and Soul knew what would happen next, and the needles flew forward, hitting the Golem in the stomach area, just piercing the Golems cement-like body. It was nothing much. Giriko laughed…but then, the needles imploded, sending the Golem backwards.

Maka knew this was her chance; she ran forward and slashed the side of the Golem. Giriko laughed once more. "It may be an old Golem, but I still have maintained it over the years!" he explained. The golem swung at Maka, she could easily dodge it, but then…mysterious strings shot out of the wound that Maka had made. That was when Maka noticed, she couldn't move. The chainsaw was mere feet away from Maka. Reilyta quickly moved into the attack, but the force of the attack sent all of them flying into nearby pillars.

Maka landed on her face. Soul quickly went to her side. Maka couldn't even move a finger, and the Golem had stopped…something started to jump through the nearby trees. They were spiders, each about the size of a softball, and they started to swarm over the Golem. A figure began to form within the spiders…after a few seconds it revealed…a woman…she had Black Hair, along with Black lipstick and a Black silky dress.

Hiti came out of his weapon form and knelt next to Reilyta. "She-she's…" Hiti stuttered. "She's what?" Reilyta asked. "She's…Bea~utiful!" Hiti replied with hearts forming around him. The lady smirked at the comment. "So…Maka Alban, and Soul Eater Evans…both weapon and Meister, and also…Reilyta Weymouth and Hiti-Ame Doku, also weapon and Meister." the now know Witch Arachne examined.

"How do you know who we are?!" Soul yelled out. She frowned. "I have spiders every where on earth, I know everything about you and everyone in Shibusen…so…where's my sister, and her daughter, Chrona?" Arachne explained. "Then you must know that you're the most beautiful lady ever!" Hiti yelled out. Reilyta whacked him on the head.

"Giriko…finish them…" Arachne said silently, Giriko went out of his weapons form, and ran toward them at full speed. Hiti went for him. Giriko leapt into the air and kicked out at Hiti. The kick connected but there was something else, Hiti saw chain blades on Giriko's leg. The kick sent Hiti back a few steps but nothing much, the attack didn't even make Hiti bleed at all, but his Jacket had its sleeve ripped off.

'How can this brat withstand 2nd gear?' Giriko thought to himself, and then he noticed it… the part where he had kicked/cut him had some sort of black and green plate-like upward facing blades. Giriko smirked, he knew how to deal with it. More chains formed around him. He grabbed them and spun forward like a wheel; the attack connected sending Hiti flying across the battle field and into a pillar, sending him into unconsciousness.

Giriko smirked as he was about to finish off the rest. Then he was suddenly knocked sideward. He looked to the direction of the punch to see a priest, with ear buds in his ears, blaring loud music. Reilyta, Maka and Soul watched the fight unfold.

_Back at Shibusen:_

Kaiser and Ragnarok had been fighting for the past hour, each trying to punch the other, but to no avail. "You're lucky… if you weren't a ghost, then I would kill you!" Ragnarok yelled, but Kaiser just turned away. Ragnarok started to pull on Chrona's bright pink hair, trying to coax Chrona into fighting Suzaku. But he was pulling her in the wrong direction; he tugged one last time, and caused Chrona to trip and land onto Kidd.

Chrona lay on top of Kidd in a most unprecedented position. Kidd and Chrona blushed…then…Kidd noticed something…if you look at Chrona face to face…she's…she's…symmetrical! Kidd was amazed. Each detail of Chrona's face was symmetrical, and her whole body was symmetrical. Kidd stared at Chrona for a few minutes, which caused her blush to deepen, and then Ragnarok ruined the moment. "You idiot, you're trying to fight Suzaku, not Kidd!" Ragnarok yelled pulling on Chrona's hair again.

_Back at Loew village: _

Justin, the priest death guillotine had arrived and fought against Giriko. They were equally matched. For every hit, there was another one with equal power. Arachne knew that the golem would lose power if they stayed too long, so they fled, leaving the golem to distract the rest. The golem ran towards them in a tackling fashion, but Justin used a special move and decapitated the beast. The group brought Maka and Hiti back to Shibusen for treatment.

* * *

**yo-yo, now how was that..wait..tell me in a review please..remember to check out my website, located on my profile page, for the actual comic of my storys, remember also that I dont update unless I get good reviews...yes...  
I like KiddXChrona pairings**


	4. partyand some love

**yo, too my viewers!!!...I havent gotten any view lately..or comments...so I'm warning you now, if you dont comment or review, I wont continue...ok heres the next chapter, enjoy**

**I'd like to thank Tango Muerte for revising my story...**

**do not own soul eater and I never will...**

**"speech"**

**'thought'**

**_emphasis_**

* * *

Back at the Shibusen infirmary, everyone had gathered to help Maka feel better; she lay on a hospital style bed, surrounded on each side by the group. Hiti had been treated for a minor concussion; he had recovered and lay at the foot of Maka's bed in his feral form, along with Blair. Soul tried to spoon feed Maka but she was too embarrassed to be fed in front of everyone, so she refused. "Come on Maka, you need to eat!" Soul argued trying to force the food into Maka's mouth.

It turned out that the thread that shot out of the golem in their last fight was magic, by witch Arachne, which rendered Maka helpless for the past few days.

Maka just ignored it, without even opening an eye. Hiti shifted and bit Maka through the bed sheets. Maka let out a sudden squeak giving Soul the opportunity to shove a spoon full of Tsubaki's cooking into her mouth. Soul held Maka's mouth shut to force her to swallow the food. When she did, he let go. "Thanks." Soul said to Hiti, who just lay there curled into a little ball next to Blair.

Maka had been trying to move parts of her body for the past few hours; so far she could only move her left hand, her right foot, and her neck. She could still talk but everything other than that was pretty much useless. She tried again, this time she could barely twist her wrist… it's a start. "Don't worry, the magic threads will wear off by tomorrow." Came Mira Nygus, the interim nurse, who was also Sid-sensei's partner and weapon. She was clad in a typical nurse's attire along with bandages covering the rest of her body including part of her face.

Hiti opened his eyes slightly to see who was talking. When he saw who was talking, he shot off the bed, into his human form and next to Nygus. He knelt down in front of her, in the proposal style. "Will you be mine?" Hiti said holding Nygus's hand. Everyone had a blank expression on their faces, except for Blair who looked very furious. Blair quickly grabbed Hiti's ear and dragged him into a nearby closet. He flailed frantically trying to escape.

"No, no, what are you going to do to me?! Don't, I-I…oh…" came Hiti's voice from inside the closet. Everything went silent; a few minutes went by…silence… Nygus was about to say something when they heard Hiti say something from inside the closet, then they heard a big "Nya!" Afterwards, a few seconds later Hiti and Blair walked out of the closet with extremely contented smiles plastered onto their faces. They went into their animal forms and lay back onto the foot of Maka's bed and slept.

Everyone sweat dropped. They knew that Hiti was a flirt… but they didn't know that there was chemistry between him and Blair. Kidd had been rummaging through the medicine cabinet throughout the stay, everyone thought that he was looking for something to dispel the threads, but he was really just making everything symmetrical for Maka's viewing pleasure. Suddenly…smash! The door flew off its hinges to reveal Black Star holding a magic marker.

It was the 15th door this week that he had destroyed…he had found the magic marker so that he could sign his name on Maka's face. She didn't like it. Black Star also added a little Hitler mustache, but Maka couldn't do anything about it since she was basically paralyzed.

_2 days later:_

There was a big party thrown by Kidd at his house…which was also symmetrical. The party had been thrown to calm everyone's nerves. It was also catered by Tsubaki. Everyone had come from Shibusen to have a good time, even the foreigners. Patty, and Black Star where gorging themselves on the food. "Tsubaki, the food is wonderful. Can I say that I made it?" Liz asked. "Um…I don't mind." Tsubaki replied. Liz looked around frantically until she found what she was looking for.

She spotted a guy leaning against the wall, about the same age as her, tall, with black hair…a hot guy. Liz walked up to him. "Hi, I'm Liz. I made the food here, won't you try some?" Liz asked. "Really, you made the food? Wow, to try food made by a cute girl…how lucky am I?!" The guy replied, then… Suzaku walked up to Liz and wrapped his arm around her. "_Honey,_ how are you?" He said pulling Liz closer. "You have a husband?" The guy asked, then suddenly, Patty and Black Star ran up to them and started to hug Liz, frantically saying stuff like "mommy" and "momma".

"You also have kids…and you're hitting on me?! I got to go." The man said before walking off into the crowd. Suzaku, Black Star, and Patty fell into a fit of laughter, only to have Liz chase them off. Everyone who had arrived wore dresses, tuxedos, or formal suits…except for Black Star. Even the foreigners had changed out of their normal attire. Reilyta chose a black dress along with a gold pendent with the symbol for poison engraved on it, courtesy of Hiti. Hiti wore a black tuxedo with a hunter green bowtie, and for some reason of tradition, he had painted the symbol for poison and rain on his forehead.

Suzaku wore a similar black tuxedo with a crimson colored tie, and his usual black glove. Kaiser actually changed; he slightly morphed his body to have a mini tuxedo instead of a ninja outfit. Maka had fully recovered and had shown up to the party with a sleeveless blouse and dress skirt. Soul wore a formal jacket and a button up shirt. Tsubaki, Liz and Patty wore beautiful dresses, and their host, Kidd, wore black overalls, a formal shirt, and black tie. Chrona had also show up for the party, dressed in a sort of formal Japanese looking button up shirt, and jeans.

After a little run in with Ragnarok, the room was filled with music that Soul had brought, most were smooth jazz, and silent R&B. Maka spotted a grand piano sitting in a nearby corner. Maka grabbed Soul by the arm and dragged him to it. "Play the piano, Soul." Maka said still dragging Soul. "Yah, play something classic!" added Reilyta.

After being dragged across the room, Soul composed himself. "I don't play anymore." Soul argued. "Well…then I can play." said Hiti as he sashayed to the piano. He opened the cover and placed his fingers on the piano keys, he paused for a moment…silence… then he started to play. He played "Grief and Sorrow" (the hokage's funeral theme, which I really know how to play). He played softly and quietly, but the small group could hear it clearly. Mid-way through the song, the music playing on the turntable was silenced and the only music left in the room was the one being played by Hiti.

The music was made for funerals, but the way Hiti was playing made it sound comforting and peaceful. All eyes were set on Hiti who played gently, shifting and bobbing his head side to side as he played. The room was silent, oddly enough. Ragnarok had silenced himself, Chrona had closed her eyes and had a sort of smile…not her crazy smile…but a gentle smile.

The song usually lasted only 3 minutes, but Hiti repeated some versus to make it longer. When he hit the final note, he held it. After the note had faded, the room was filled with applause. Hiti took a short bow and left the piano. The room was shortly filled with the chatter and talking like nothing had really happened, but the group kept the applause, each giving a sort of comment. Then…everyone noticed that Ragnarok wasn't saying anything insulting or yelling to eat souls…instead he just lay on Chrona's head in silence.

"Hey, pimple, wake up!" Kaiser said waving his ghostly hand in front of Ragnarok's face. Ragnarok seemed to snap out of his reverie. "What do you want, you stupid ghost?!" Ragnarok yelled. Kaiser and Ragnarok began swinging their fists at each other, again, in a failing attempt to harm the other. A little while later, Kidd called Liz, Patty, Reilyta and Hiti out of the party. They had orders from Shinigami-sama to find a demon weapon found on a legendary train that never stopped. "So, why us?" Liz questioned. "We're the only ones capable of catching up to the train." Kidd replied as he changed into his normal attire.

"Why? It's just a train?" Hiti questioned. "It's a train…that moves 568mph." Kidd explained. Everyone stood shocked; a train that could move that fast? "Ok, I understand that me, you and Patty can ride on your skateboard…but what about Hiti and Reilyta?" Liz questioned again. "I'm ok." Reilyta said. The group watched as two little panels extended out of the armor on her ankles, the panels let out a small stream of blue fire that made Reilyta lift off the ground.

"Ok, so why do we need to change?" Hiti questioned once more. "Because…the train is in the Sahara desert."

_Sahara desert:_

The desert was blazing hot, but for some reason Kidd wore a black cloak with a mask similar to Shinigami-sama's. Liz and Patty wore matching cloaks, cowboy hats and masks…and… Reilyta wore her normal cloak covered armor. Liz saw her smiling. "How can you stand being out here with that bulky armor?" Liz questioned. "I'm good, my armor is air conditioned." explained Reilyta. Everyone had confused expressions on their faces.

"This armor is actually very well designed. It's not just plain armor. It's not only very strong, but it has a variety of gadgets, such as the boosters near my ankles, as well as air conditioning to keep me from over heating during a battle, or in this case, keep me from burning up in this extreme heat." Reilyta explained. Everyone else was still confused. Reilyta then clicked a sort of button on the side of her shoulder, her chest plate unhinged and opened. Kidd looked away, blushing, but what was inside wasn't what he thought he would see.

It was actually an open compartment. Inside you could only see Reilyta's under shirt. Liz and Patty held there hands near the entrance of the compartment; a breeze of cool air made its way onto their hands. Liz couldn't resist the cool air and put her face near the open compartment, feeling the cool air flow onto her cheeks. Then out of nowhere, Hiti popped out of the open compartment, in his feral form and kissed her cheek. Patty started to giggle, and Liz looked away with a slight blush.

They trekked through the desert until they overlooked a small train station platform. Kidd slid down the desert sloops towards the platform followed closely by everyone else. When they got to the platform, they noticed someone waiting by the far end of the platform. Why would someone be waiting for a train that never stopped? They easily brushed the thought out of their mind when they heard a rumbling noise from below the sand. Kidd checked his watch…it was time.

Suddenly, the front of the train blew out of the sand! It flew past them with blinding speed. After the train had passed them, they saw someone hanging onto the rails at the back of the final cart. He was fat, with a mask connecting his head to his…private area. "Ha, look at what I caught!" The man called out. The train soon was over a sand dune and out of sight; the group readied themselves for the chase.

Suddenly, the mystery person at the edge of the platform took flight. A jet of fire propelling it toward the train, but not before leaving something behind… a bomb! The platform was blown into the air. Luckily, the team spotted the bomb and got away. "Go after that mystery person! The twins and I will go after the demon tool!" Kidd yelled as he and the twins rode off on Kidd's costume skateboard.

Reilyta's ankle platelets extended out and shot her into the air. Hiti had already gone into weapon form and they pursued the mystery person, who was flying at great speed. Fortunately, Reilyta was faster. Two more panels opened up, this time out of the bottom of her boots. Extra thrusters shot Reilyta even faster through the air. The mystery person never saw them coming.

Reilyta struck from behind, swinging her gauntlet at the mystery person. The blade sliced through part of its leg area. It cried out, but it was more of a high pitch squeak, than a cry. The person dive bombed into the sand. As Reilyta descended, she saw a huge explosion from the train. Her thoughts went to Kidd and the twins…but she couldn't worry about that now; the mystery person had gotten to its feet.

"Who are you?!" Reilyta called out, only to have the person start to laugh…or squeak. It withdrew the covering over its face, revealing a mouse looking creature. 'A witch!" Reilyta thought. The mouse witch started to snap its finger at a slow pace. 'What is it doing?' Reilyta thought to herself.

Suddenly, in the distance, five little figures started to come into view. They looked the same as the witch before them. The witch started to snap faster, but more of a rhythmic style. The other figures were also snapping. Each one descended onto the other, forming a sort of witch pillar. Their snapping came to a sudden stop.

The witches suddenly disappeared in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, it revealed a very…revealing sight. The witches had formed into a human form, a very…vulgar human form. The lady had a sort of wrapping around herself, which showed off her stomach area. Reilyta was dumfounded. Hiti, on the other hand, actually dropped off Reilyta's arm and went into his feral form. He literally scurried towards the beautiful lady.

He stopped in front of her and the lady looked down at him. And Hiti put on his best mongoose/cat cute eyes that he could muster. The lady's eye started to twitch…no one can resist the eyes. The lady quickly snatched the creature up and cradled it. "It's so cute, I can't resist it!" she said. Hiti smirked as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke himself, and reappeared in his human form. He wrapped his arm around the lady's exposed stomach area.

"You're beautiful yourself." He whispered gently into her ear, they looked into each others eyes, green met pink…love. The two instantly locked lips. Reilyta knew what would happen and flew of. "So what are you?" Hiti asked before locking there lips again. "I'm the combination of the Mizune witches…or mouse witch…what are you?"

Hiti stopped. He didn't want to say that he was part cat, since the Mizune were mouse witches. He thought for a second; an impatient looked made its way onto the Mizune's face. He thought quickly and dropped to the sandy ground, bringing the Mizune with him.

Hiti and the combined Mizune had entered a furious tongue battle, but…Mizune stopped. She sniffed part of Hiti's shoulder… "You have the scent of that vulgar cat?" she questioned. Hiti forgot that this was a mouse witch, so she must have met Blair in the past. Hiti scratched the back of his head, "Well, then I'm just going to have to see who's better." he said sultrily.

Hiti reached out with his hand and slipped it into the wrappings and ran one fingertip over the silk. She was hot…damp. She gasped when he eased the fingertip underneath the edge of the thong, nearly grazing her soft mound. "You want this Mizune-Chan?" His voice was soft, full of comfort. "More than you can imagine." Mizune said coyly.

"You're beautiful." Hiti said softly, she blushed. "I want to see all of you." He pleaded "Okay." Mizune muttered back, and then reached up to unwrap her clothes. Leaning over, he took one nipple into his mouth, laved it, and then suckled until she was arching her back. His hand found her thong; he cupped her there, finding the silk drenched. Moving his mouth lower, he placed a trail of kisses over her quivering hot silk, and then moved his tongue over the material.

She gasped, grabbed his head. "No… I'm going to…to…" she muttered out furiously. "Let it happen, I'm only getting started." Hiti cooed softly. Mizune fell back against the sand dune. Hiti moved between her and eased her thighs farther apart. Then, hooking his thumb in the sides of the thong, he slid it down her legs and tossed it to the sandy floor. He nibbled on the inside of her thigh, moving his mouth higher "You can't!"

He looked up at her desperate plea. "Are you still a…?" "Yes!!" "Then let me be the first." he thought. Mizune looked down at his head between her thighs and shuddered. This was so intimate. He looked up at her, his eyes dark filled with passion. He was so sensual, so beautiful. There was nothing in her wildest dreams that came close to comparing with this.

"Trust me…relax." Hiti said in a comforting tone. Mizune tried, but when she felt the petal-soft pressure of his mouth, the heat of his breath, the touch of his tongue, she tensed. This was too much. "Let me love you." Hiti's low plea made her muscles ease a bit. He kissed her…down there, his tongue on, slow and easy. She worried how she tasted, but just then he raised his head.

"You're sweet like honey. I can't get enough. Are you ready?" Her answer was a whimper and a slight nod "Good." He said slowly. He lowered his head, moving his tongue over her slick folds, up and down, harder, and then, when her breath came in short gasps, he went faster, and she arched up against his mouth, digging her fists into the sand and moving with him. When he suddenly eased his hands underneath her ass and lifted, Mizune cried out,

"…what…?" She was open for him, glistening, swollen. He plunged his tongue in and out and just when she thought she couldn't stand the pleasure of it, he sucked on her clit… and she exploded, delving her hands into Hiti's green spiky hair. She arched up off the sand and cried out. With a low chuckle, Hiti started to lap at her gently, making her shudder as wave after wave washed over her trembling body.

Hiti was lapping up the sweet juices and was about to continue when he heard a gigantic explosion out in the distance. "Shit." Hiti muttered. He had to stop his ministration short and reluctantly got up and brushed sand from his jacket and was about to leave. He didn't want to…but he had to…

Through half-lidded eyes, the Mizune latched onto Hiti's arm. "Why are you leaving me?" she questioned. "I had orders to pursue you...and I did…so I have to leave." Hiti said before running off, leaving a pleasured Mizune, undressed and drenched in sweat, alone. She didn't even learn the guy's name…oh well.

The Mizune disassembled, becoming 6 separate witch sisters, but one had a pleasured look plastered on its face. That Mizune happened to be the one who made up the waist and part of the lower body. Then, the sisters got into a fight on, if they should meet the mystery person again…who would be the lower body area next time they transform.

* * *

**hey, I hope you liked the chapter, remember to comment or review, or I wont continue the story...**


	5. confession and soul resonance

**Yo-yo, what's up, well here's the 5****th**** chapter, I decided to continue the story, because I've seen the traffic for this story, and I've seen some people looking at my story, so might as well continue, here's the next chapter, remember that I follow the actual anime's story line.**

**I would like to thank Crystal cavern, or Shimini-chan for revising my story,**

**Rated: M, for obvious reasons**

"**Speech"**

'**Thought'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own soul eater or any of its characters. **

The day after the fight with the Mizune was a memorable one, but Blair wasn't so used to the fact that Hiti was seeing another girl… especially one that she hated, but Hiti would have to learn the hard way.

When the retrieval team, consisting of Kidd, the twins, Reilyta and Hiti, had arrived back to Death City, it was almost daybreak, with only a tinge of orange in the horizon, still they had to report to Shinigami-sama right away.

This was the first time, meaning Hiti and Reilyta have never met the legendary Reaper. During the report, it was mostly Kidd who spoke… Hiti would just stare intently at Shinigami-sama, as if he was looking into his very soul… nope. He was actually just really interested on what Shinigami would look like without his mask.

After the report, when Kidd and the twins went home for some R&R, Hiti felt a little sleepy so he went to Maka and Soul's apartment.

Nobody was awake, so Hiti and Reilyta crept into the apartment. Reilyta, of course, went to Maka's room, and Hiti crept over to the couch to see Blair. She was sleeping on the living room couch, curled into a tight ball, with her tail twitching slightly… to Hiti, she was the cutest thing he had ever seen.

He stayed in his feral form and sashayed toward the couch, but as he approached the couch, Blair's head shot up and she launched off the bed and onto Hiti. It wasn't a loving tackle or a playful one; it was one out of anger. Blair's retractable claws dug deep into Hiti's shoulder, making him cry out in pain. Blair recognized the voice, and she detached her claws from Hiti's shoulder.

"Hiti-kun, I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else…" Blair mumbled. The room was dark, and Hiti could understand why she would mistake him for another person… but wouldn't she have recognized his scent? Whatever. That didn't matter anymore. Blair's claws had dug deep into his shoulder, and he was bleeding heavily. Blair morphed into her human form and switched the lights on.

When Blair turned to assist Hiti, he was just sitting there in his feral form. She looked at him. No blood… not even a scar on his body. It was as if nothing had happened, but she knew that he had been bleeding. She could smell it, but all she wanted to know was why her little boy toy had the scent of the Mizune.

She sashayed toward the little mongoose, knelt down, and looked into Hiti's dark green eyes. Blair asked with a pout, "Why do you have the scent of that dirty little mouse?" Busted… Hiti thought back to his encounter with the Mizune… they must really hate each other.

Hiti tried to scurry away…but to no avail…Blair grabbed his tail and held him upside down, "Why are you trying to run away?" Blair questioned.

"Uh… because you're trying to kill me?" Hiti replied, uncertain. He tried flailing around to free himself, but it did not work. Blair shifted her head from left to right and went back to her feral form, her paw pinning Hiti's tail to the ground. "I'm not going to kill you; I'm just going to try harder to make you see whose better," Blair said lustfully.

That was all Hiti needed to stop his scurrying. Instead, he and Blair went to their human forms. Hiti held Blair bridal style and brought her to the couch… you know what happened next…

_Shibusen school garden, that afternoon:_

The class had been taken to the school's garden for a special lesson, but the foreigners were exempt from the lesson because they had already passed this lesson when they had been in other schools. The lesson was in duel arts, a skill in which all Meisters and weapons must know.

The class was broken into groups of three Meisters and their weapons. The point of the lesson was to be able to link your soul wavelengths with other people's, along with their weapons. For Kidd and Maka it would be easy… but Maka didn't think so easily of Black Star. She always viewed him as the type to always want to lead, or to be a hothead. So this lesson would be hard.

"Ok, its time for Maka, Black Star, and Kidd… remember, if you don't pass this lesson, you will be cut from my classes." As Dr. Stein called out, the team formed a small circle, their weapons in hand. "Begin." Stein called out. The group focused their wave lengths. Unsurprisingly, Maka and Kidd's wavelengths linked perfectly with their weapons, but suddenly their wavelengths were interrupted by Black Star's.

The wavelengths snapped and they couldn't continue, so they tried again, but to no avail. They tried over and over, but each attempt was a failure, and eventually they had a break to rest for another attempt. Maka left to talk with Dr. Stein. Said person currently took a spot on a nearby tree 'its strange…there progress has been quick up to this point' Stein thought to himself, "Sensei…" came a familiar voice, breaking Stein out of his reverie.

Maka took a breath and continued. "If we continue like this, we won't succeed. At this rate, I'll be cut from your classes, and I don't want that… please remove Black Star from our team," she demanded in a firm voice.

"You came here just to tell me that?" Then there was a awkward pause. "The one who's left the team is you, and if you understand that, then hurry up and get back there." Stein continued.

"Why!? The one who's dragging his feet is Black Star! He's always doing whatever he feels like-…"

Dr. Stein cut her off. "Then are you trying to restrain Black Star's power? Who do you think the best attacker in your team is?"

"Why is it about Black Star?!" Maka argued.

"This lesson is about sensing something more fundamental… if you don't understand that, then you should leave," Stein replied. Maka didn't like the sound of that. "Ok… I'll try…" The blonde walked away as she replied.

When she got back to the group she was met by the glare of Black Star. "So you went to tattle-tale to the professor," Black Star said with a smirk. A cord snapped in Maka's mind and she lashed out at Black Star, but Black Star caught her arm and slammed her into the ground, "Maka!" Kidd yelled. He was about to assist but was held back by Soul.

Maka got up and lashed out a second time, this time it connected with Black Star's jaw, sending him a good four feet backwards, "Are you satisfied… because if that's all you got, then you had better call for a duel… if not, **then I'll beat the shit out ****o****f you****!****" **Black Star said, almost demonically. Maka had a sad expression, she walked away. "I HATE YOU!!!!!!!" she cried out as she fled from the area.

Tsubaki whacked the back of Black Star's head, "I'm sorry Tsubaki… can you take care of it?" Black Star whispered in a sympathetic tone. Tsubaki nodded and chased after the obviously angry Meister.

The other students and the foreigners had been resting in a nearby clearing when Maka blew right trough them, followed closely by Tsubaki, "what's wrong with Maka?" Kaiser asked as he popped his head out of a nearby tree. "Don't know…" Suzaku replied. Hiti took this moment of questioning to meet the rest of the class... mostly the girls… he sashayed around walking past a couple of groups, there were mostly guys in this particular class, with a few girls scattered amongst them.

Then he came upon a group that was very interesting, first off one of the group members was bald… with two pillars on the side of his head… and poker glasses… then there was a guy who looked like Shikamaru from Naruto, but with retro glasses… 'I got to stop watching that show!' Hiti thought to himself. Then there was this cool looking Brazilian guy, with two little girls climbing on him. 'Must be his weapons,' Hiti thought… jackpot! At a nearby tree there were two girls sitting next to each other.

Hiti pranced toward them, but then he sensed something… a wavelength… a witch's wavelength! Instead he pranced… with a little more caution… and approached the two girls. He noticed that they were actually sleeping, their heads resting on each other. They each wore matching school girl outfits, but one had jet black hair, and the other had strawberry blonde hair… really strawberry… he gently pawed at the blonde's leg… nothing… he tried again… the girl shifted a bit… but nothing.

So Hiti tried something a little more frontal, and leapt into the girls lap!!! but... she still didn't wake up… he didn't even want to try anymore… instead he curled into a ball and slowly fell asleep… he felt someone stroke his back gently, he opened one of his eyes, he saw the girl smiling. 'So she did notice me.' Hiti thought to himself as he drifted of to sleep once more.

A little while after a talk with Tsubaki, Maka went back to her team, where everyone was waiting for her to arrive. "I'm sorry I ruined the mood!" she yelled out. "Yeaaaahhhh!!!!! Let's do this!" Black Star yelled out as well. They formed there circle again, they concentrated their souls … Maka could feel it, the two other souls… it's… beautiful… "It's a start… but they pass." Stein whispered to himself.

_Later that day:_

The group, along with the foreigners, had gathered by a fountain in the middle of Death City, they had been shopping throughout the day…much to the dislike of the guys, actually Hiti didn't mind going shopping with the girls…mostly because he would follow them into girls clothing store, where he would just be adored and cuddle by other girls… but it was late, so they decided to rest by the fountain before returning to their homes.

"Black Star!" Maka called out, and Black Star looked up from where he was laying on the fountain. "Hit me…" "What?" Black Star questioned. "It's payback for punching you earlier, and I don't want to leave that as it is." The blonde Meister explained. "Wait…Maka-chan, you don't have to…" Tsubaki interjected.

"Hmm, you know I won't hold back…" Black Star said as he cracked his knuckles, "Of course, that would be meaningless…" "You do know how to throw a punch right?" Maka questioned.

"What? Of course, who do you think you're talking to? You better grit your teeth…" Black Star warned as he lashed forward.

His fist connected with Maka's left cheek, sending her rapidly into an alleyway. She was thrown into a couple of walls before finally landing, and everyone except for Black Star had blank expressions, "You… you could have held back a little, you know!" Kidd yelled. The group went to check on Maka and saw that she had a bruise on her cheek but a smile was plastered on her face. "Ouch…"

_Arachnophobia, Baba Yaga's castle:_

A small man followed by a bigger man walked into a dark room, crowded with people wearing cloaks, and wearing weird spider-looking masks, "To say that "Brew" raises storms is apt… listen up carefully… demon tool, "tempest", belongs to Arachne-sama, we wont let Shibusen have it! The enemy will be coming with Death scythes to challenge us…so…** It's War!" ** The tiny man yelled out.

_Shinigami__-sama__ narrating: _

""Brew" rests on an island called "Lost Island", north of Alaska. In the past, Witches had a construction facility for demon tools there but an accident annihilated the facility. The accident created a magnetic field, especially rich in demonic power in the center of the Island, into which humans can't venture. Demon tool, "Tempest", nicknamed "Brew", is in there… anyone who stays in there too long will have their bodies destroyed…but the same goes for our enemies…the longest anyone can stay in there is 20 minutes…it's a battle for "Brew"! It's a race against time as well!"

_Approaching "Lost Island"_

The top ranked technicians and their weapons had been chosen to fight in the battle for "Brew". Maka, Kidd, and Black Star were chosen, along with the foreigners, and another group from their class. They were instructed to stay outside the magnetic field while Dr. Stein and Death Hammer Marie go in and retrieve "Brew". If they are not out of the magnetic field by 20 minutes, then they were instructed to retreat.

Everyone was clad in heavy jackets and head gear. It was well below freezing, but with Hiti's furry coat, it wasn't so bad, but everyone else was freezing, even Kaiser. Even though he was a ghost, he had icicles hanging from his ghostly tail. The group was accompanied by other Meisters; one was known as Kilik Lunge, and he was a pot Meister (pot meaning gloves) he had the pot of fire and a pot of thunder. Another of the accompanying Meisters was Ox Ford and his demon lightning spear, Havar D. Éclair

The final Meister is Kim Diehl, along with her demon lamp, Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupre (that's her actual name). Hiti had taken a liking to this particular Meister…but dared not to trek any further then playful cuddling and little kisses on the nose or cheek…if anything went further Blair would get mad…and something told him that she wouldn't punish him in the way she usually does.

They had arrived at the Island; the wind was extremely cold, enough for Hiti to take refuge in Reilyta's cloak, and Kaiser into the sanctuary of his custom weapon's sheath.

The team had arrived at the magnetic field. They were instructed to wait twenty minutes, and then give the signal, and also hold back any enemy force from entering the magnetic field.

Everyone else had gathered around Jacqueline for warmth. "I should be charging you for this…" Jacqueline scoffed. Kilik and Black Star fought over candy bars and vise versa.

Suddenly a shuriken came out of nowhere, and Ox blocked it with his Spear. An ambush squad of Arachnophobia charged out of nowhere followed closely by golems and their masters… looks like it was going to be a big fight.

The fight between the Meisters and Arachnophobia was tough, but the favor was with the Meisters, even though the enemy had the numbers, the Shibusen students had the power, and even the golems were no match for Shibusen's strength. But the Arachnophobia agents are persistent, and they kept on sending wave after wave at the army, each one picked off by the Shibusen students.

"It's been almost twenty minutes! We have to send out the signal to retreat!" Ox yelled out as he dodged a hit from the golems. "But Marie-sensei and Dr. Stein haven't come back yet!" Maka yelled out. "Then go in there and get them out. We'll hold them off out here and send the signal!" Ox yelled again.

Maka gave a nod and continued to walk into the magnetic field, followed closely by Kidd, Black Star and the foreigners. As they entered they were met by a flurry of snow and chilling wind, as well as a statically charged air space, enough to cause Hiti's hair to stand on end, making him look like a green puffball. When they made it past the field, they were met with a beautiful site.

From the outside, it looked like a bunch of ruins and broken rocks, but from inside, everything was repaired, it was even sunny inside, everything looked realistic, the group could even see little birds fluttering, and a small group of mice scurrying about… they looked familiar… other then that, everything looked real.

Then something caught their eye, "Hey! Who's…?" As Black Star mumbled, everyone looked in the direction that Black Star was looking, and they saw… Shinigami-sama! He was hovering over a nearby pillar, and he looked like he was staring at the pyramid in the middle of the field. Then he suddenly shot out toward the top of the pyramid.

"What is he doing here? And why did he look… different?" Maka questioned (she's referring to Shinigami's mask).

"I've heard stories about that… that's what my dad looked like during the "grim times", before Shibusen was built" Kidd explained. "I don't feel Stein's nor Marie's soul signals. They might be in that pyramid." Maka announced. She walked towards the pyramid.

_Outside the magnetic field:_

Sid Barrett had been leading the samurai, known as Mifune, away from the attack force. Since he was one of the worst threats, both of them were equally matched, and nobody had made a single blow yet, each one dodged the other's attack. Mifune with his thousand sword technique had no difficulty in dodging shots made by Sid and Yumi Azusa the Death Sniper (she's mostly referred to as Azusa).

Sid leapt off a pillar and was pursued closely by Mifune. He landed on another of the broken pillars and dodged a quick slash by Mifune. The zombie leapt off the pillar and into the snow, slithering like a snake under it.

"You sneaky bastard!" Mifune mumbled to himself as he went into a handstand. He kicked the bottom of his sword case, making seven swords shoot out towards Sid, each one hitting a separate mark… but nothing happened. 'Looks like he got away' the swordsman thought.

Sid appeared behind a nearby fallen wall, just a few yards away from where Mifune stood. He had a small graze on his right side. Azusa took note of this, and she would have to have Nygus treat it later, but they had to make their way to the rendezvous spot.

**Well how did you think of this chapter?, well please review and comment, I really like getting comments and review…if I don't I get depressed and I just don't feel like typing out the story, so please review, also please go to my profile and check out my polls, I need to know a pairing for my story, I don't do crack pairings or Yaoi, Yuri's fine :3 . **


	6. Fight!

**Hiti here, sorry for the long wait for the chapter, I just really want to know if people are reading my story and actually like it, seriously, I need to know badly, because my motivation for making this story is on the fact that someone will like it.**

**well here's the latest chapter, fight scene yada, yada ~hope you like it**

**disclaimer: Soul Eater belongs to Ookubo Atsushi, I do not own his characters**

**rated: M for lemons and other stuff :3**

**I once again would like to thank my beta CrystalCavern, for revising my story (she is the best :3)**

_

* * *

_

_In the magnetic field:_

The group walked toward an entrance to the pyramid. After seeing Shinigami, they questioned the fact that if it was an accident that caused the destruction of the real pyramid. Suddenly out from behind a nearby pillar, two witches came into view. The team took defensive poses, but the witches did nothing. The witches continued to walk towards them; they seemed to be talking about something.

More witches came into view, each different then the other, but each not noticing the group. "Why aren't they doing anything?" Suzaku questioned.

"The explosion and the magnetic field must have encoded whatever had happened onto the landscape. It's like a mirage." Kidd replied. They noticed that the witches' bodies would blur and fade.

A nearby witch caught Maka's eye, it was the witch Arachne, wearing a very slimming black dress and sleeveless vest, with a fishnet. Hiti found this irresistible, he pranced toward the afterimage; he leapt into the air, forgetting the fact that it was an afterimage; he went straight through the afterimage, and into a pillar.

"Dang, mirages!" Hiti yelled as he moved next to the afterimage and lifted his leg and… well… relieved himself on the image, he then sashayed toward a very confused group.

"Was that really necessary?" Kaiser questioned. Hiti just crawled into Reilyta's hood with a face of content.

They continued their trek around the pyramids, whilst keeping a close eye on their time, they turned a corner, and saw Marie and Stein. They ran up to their teachers. Stein looked like he was about to murder someone… well… more so then usual.

"What are you doing here!?" Marie questioned

"You've been in here too long, you must leave, and we'll go looking for the "brew"" Maka inquired.

'It can't be helped, there's something wrong with Stein, and my body is starting to blur… I'll kill them later' Marie thought (she meant metaphorically when she said she was going to kill them), the group rushed out towards the pyramid leaving Marie to drag her partner out of the magnetic field.

"There should be a door around this corner. We'll enter through there." Kidd announced, they quickly made the turn, the entrance was in sight, but they saw a small person with a suitcase walk out of the entrance. "Is that an afterimage?" Kaiser called out. The person turned to their direction, and the group came to an immediate halt.

"I expected to see Shibusen agents… but not ones of your ages." the old man called out.

"Give us the demon tool, we know you have it in that briefcase. Hand it over and we'll let you go." Kidd replied.

"Let me go? Let me go, you say? You're looking down on me, little kids." the old man scoffed.

"Forget weather or not we are looking down on you. Why don't you take a look at your own body?" Kidd suggested.

The old man looked down to see his body starting to blur. "Judging by your appearance, you're probably at your limit, so give us the demon tool, and we will let you go… it's pointless to try and fight us, we still have more then 10 minutes, if you do, you will just die in vain." Maka explained,

"Hmmm, I see…I guess this old body is at its limit… well… then I guess I'll have to revert to a younger age… 400… no, 100 years will be plenty." said the man. As he put the suitcase into his large hat, he took a stance and started to clench his body, the air around him became heavy, the ground below him started to crack.

"Respect your elders! This is my form from 100 years ago" his body began to morph, his whole upper torso began to enlarge, along with his arms, the ground below him had fully cracked and split, creating a dome shape in the ground, the air around him became so heavy that it looked almost like smoke. With one final yell, his transformation was finished. The team waited for the smoke to clear, after it did, the man they saw in the beginning was replaced with a muscular, slightly taller man.

"Oh, with this, I think I'll have about… 10 minutes left in here, so we're perfectly even." the old man said as he flexed his muscles.

_Outside the magnetic field:_

Marie had Stein laid out on the snow; it was difficult dragging Stein out of the field, but they made it just in time. Kilik and Ox arrived shortly. "Are you ok?" Ox questioned.

"Yes I'm ok, but get Nygus-sensei. Stein needs help." Marie replied. As Kilik and Ox gave a nod and left to retrieve their doctor, Marie began to cry, not only for Stein, but for the fact that she had to leave the kids in the magnetic field. Stein reached out from his laid out position and he placed his hand on Marie.

"It's not your fault, Marie…its mine…it's my fault…ITS ALL MY FAULT! Hahahahaha, ALL my fault!!!!!!!!!!" Stein yelled out in a crazed voice.

_Back in the field:_

The team began the fight against the odd mosquito man, but almost every attack wouldn't even faze the man, even Maka and Reilyta's weapons wouldn't even create a scratch, and Kidd's bullets would simply bounce off, but that didn't mean that the mosquito man didn't feel anything. He was obviously tired from all the blows and hits he was taking.

Maka found and opening, she ran forward, her scythe held close, she leapt into the air, and slashed the man's arm, but it was all in vain, the blade only slightly punctured the mans skin, but it was enough to give him a fright. He grabbed Maka by the leg, and threw her clear across the grounds, and onto a pillar.

"Damn kids…" the old man mumbled. He was taking deep breaths. Suddenly, from behind a nearby pillar, a mysterious figure came onto the battle field, he was wearing a strange looking cloak, and a mask.

"Who is this? Another afterimage? Black Star mumbled.

"It's… Eibon" the old man muttered. The figure quickly disappeared as fast as it had appeared. During the scene, Maka had recovered from her little trip. She walked up to Kidd and the others, and took up her stance.

"Damn, I cant fight these kids forever…I…I-I…I need blood" he mumbled to himself, he took his target, he shot out, much like a missile, head first, toward Maka, "_**BLOOD!"**_ yelled the old man.

Kidd saw the attack and he held his hands up, his pinkies on the triggers of the twin pistols. He took quick aim, and shot out… not regular bullets, but bullets formed by soul wavelengths. The bullets and the old man collided, but the bullets had ricocheted off, of the man's thick skin.

Maka took a defensive stance, she knew that she had to somehow deflect the old man's attack. As he came into reach of her scythe, she swung hard, but the force and speed of the old man, made the scythe bounce off. The old man was close, making Maka clench her body, waiting for the sharp point of the old man's nose to stab her, but suddenly a dark figure stood between the blonde Meister and the blood lusting old man.

It was Hiti (in his human form). He had taken the hit. Maka looked down. The old man's needle was like nose, had successfully been driven straight through Hiti's body, and was a mere centimeter away from Maka's body. The old man smirked, he pulled back, and a suction noise could be heard. Hiti's skin became pale, so much that you could see his veins. Suzaku yelled out and slashed at the old man, but the man leapt away. He wiped of the leftover blood from his lips using his sleeve. "I don't know what type of blood you have, but it was delicious. I thank you." the old man said, giving a sarcastic bow.

Hiti's lifeless body fell to the ground with a dull thud. Reilyta went straight to his aid. Hiti's body felt cold, since he only went into his human form now, he only work his basic attire, but even though it seemed sunny inside the magnetic field. It was actually freezing. Reilyta held Hiti close to her, with her cloak wrapped around him, even though it looked futile, she still felt there was a minuet chance of her beloved weapon surviving (meaning: she thinks of him as a brother).

"Hiti-Ame Doku, don't you die on me!" Suzaku yelled out. His eyes locked onto Hiti's pale body, his eyes became blurred with anger. "Kaiser! Soul Resonance! Now!" the angered Meister yelled out to his weapon. Kaiser to felt the pain, even though he was a ghost and technically didn't have a heart, he still thought of Hiti's as the annoying little brother he never had.

The two met, and formed their Soul Resonance, they each roaring with anger. "Soul Resonance: Blade of Blind Curse!" the two yelled in unison. Kaiser went into his weapon form, and morphed from normal blade to a diamond encrusted one. "Everyone, cover your ears!!!" Suzaku called out. Everyone did, and Reilyta even held Hiti closer so as to not cause anymore problems. The old man just cocked his head to the side.

As Suzaku sliced the air, a bright light shined, then a white crescent shape blade of air flew toward the old man. "Ha. That wont do anything to my form from 100 years ago, was when I was at my toughest." the old man yelled, intentionally sticking his chest out at the coming attack, and flexing his muscles. The crescent connected with the man's chest sending him back a couple of feet, but the man was still standing, "Well congratulations, brat, you successfully moved me." the old man said with a smirk.

Suzaku had a smirk on his still angered face as well, suddenly and extremely horrible noise emitted from the area where the crescent had hit, it was extremely loud a high-pitched, it was like thousands of cats, clawing at a huge chalkboard, with amplifiers all around them. The old man clenched his head. The noise was still there, and it lasted for only a minute. After it stopped, an eerie silence filled the air.

The old man felt dizzy, "What- what's happening to me?" the man said groggily.

"I've successfully ruptured the muscle in your ear that helps you keep your balance, but it has a cost for me too." Suzaku explained. He too swayed from side to side. The noise had also affected him and he fell to the ground with a thud.

The old man hadn't recovered, and Kidd found his opportunity. "Black Star! Maka! Now!" Kidd yelled out. Kidd activated his Death Cannon, and shot at the old man. The blast successfully connected sending the old man into a wild back flip, Black Star activated Dark Blade mode, and sliced off one of the old man's arms in mid-air. Maka used her Demon Hunter to slice of the other.

The old man managed to land himself, but without any hands, he had to use his nose to hold his gargantuan body upright. "Ha! You think something like that will keep me from killing you? Well you will-…" the old man couldn't even finish his sentence, he felt a sharp pain in his center, he wanted to hold his stomach but he had no arms. "What-what *cough *cough* is this?" the old man questioned. Everyone had a blank expression, and then they figured it out. They all looked toward Hiti, who had a sneaky smile plastered on his face. No doubt he wasn't dead, he was just unconscious, but he knew that his plan had worked. Reilyta gave a sigh of relief, she now knew what had happened.

"You fell into a trap." Reilyta called out to the old man, who was now coughing up blood. He had a confused look on his face.

"When you targeted Maka, Hiti had the intent on protecting her. If she didn't attack, or if her defensive attack didn't deflect you, he would step in. Then you yelled out for blood, and he then knew that you wanted to suck up Maka's blood for extra power, but since you didn't know about Hiti you just sucked up his blood anyway." Kidd explained, as he too, knew what Hiti's plan was now.

"So what is the difference if I sucked his blood? *arrgh* He's just a weapon!" the old man yelled out in pain.

"He is no ordinary weapon… he's a poison weapon." Reilyta said with a smile.

"Poi-poison?" the old man stuttered.

"We hate to leave an old man, but our time is almost up" Black Star said sarcastically, and the group quickly ran off.

The whole area began to shake, and then a bright beam of light, shot out of the pyramid, the ground was split, and the afterimage of the destruction of the pyramid was played.

_Out of the field:_

Marie was waiting outside of the magnetic field. She was pacing back and forth, continuously muttering. Suddenly the noise of people exiting the magnetic field was heard, Marie watched in anticipation as the kids walked out, one-by-one. The kids had smiles on their faces, but those smiles quickly turned into frowns when they received a cold slap on their faces. Then for some reason, Marie hugged them, while crying. Even Stein had a normal smile on his face.

_Somewhere around the magnetic field:_

"So was the mission a success?" Eruka the frog witch asked to a small group of mice. The mice squeaked in response. "Good, so is everyone ok?" Eruka asked again, the mice disappeared into a cloud of smoke, revealing the Mizune sisters; each gave a thumbs up.

* * *

**good story?, you be the judge, please comment or review my story please :3**


	7. medicine, a fight, and some fun

**Hiti here, so yah, I got some new comments, and even though there aren't much, I still appreciate it, well here's the next chapter of my story, I hope you like reading it as much as I liked typing it…and my beta CrystalCavern for revising it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters…**

**Special thanks to: CrystalCavern, for revising my stories so beautifully, Arigato Gozaimasu!!! **

_Baba Yaga's Castle:_

The witch Arachne sat on a giant spider web, in a dark chamber, she wore her normal attire consisting of a dress held up by fishnet that took the shape of a spider's web. It had long sleeves which appeared to have a claw-like shape. She also had a wine glass filled with a mysterious red liquid… maybe its blood… nope, its fancy red wine.

"I've returned, Arachne-sama" came the voice of a familiar old man, who appeared out of the shadows.

"Oh, mosquito… have you received the demon tool "brew"?" replied Arachne.

The old man started to sweat, his breath became heavy. "Y-yes, I h-have.", stuttered the old man.

"Good, so give it to me, so I can-…"

"But there is a problem" the old man interrupted, Arachne just sat there waiting. "It seems that, even though the demon tool was Eibon's greatest masterpiece, it couldn't stand being in the magnetic field for that long, so it resulted in the demon tool, becoming a useless cube." came the old man, as he held his head down.

"Well…hold your head up, Mosquito" Arachne replied in a calm voice.

"B-but mistress, the demon tool is useless. Why are you so happy?" Mosquito questioned.

"Because… Shibusen doesn't know that the demon tool is useless. All they know is that we have it." Arachne explained with a small smirk.

"So it's a first-class bluff… you are very intelligent, my mistress." Mosquito complimented with a bow. Arachne smiled and dismissed Mosquito, she sat there in here private chamber, sipping her red wine, waiting…for the coming events.

_Shibusen school infirmary:_

After the fight in the Magnetic field, the group was ordered to be checked for any lasting effect's of the magnetic field by the school's nurse, Mira Nygus A.K.A the Demon Knife. Everyone checked out fine, only suffering from minor bruises and cuts, Suzaku was treated for minor ear damage, but it would heal, but Hiti had to be kept in the infirmary. Even though he survived Mosquito's attack, the injury he sustained had to heal correctly or there might be lasting effects.

Hiti lay in the infirmaries' bed, an ivy tube running into his arm and a heart monitor beeping rhythmically on his side. He kept asleep most of the time, mostly getting visits from the group and Blair. He would be monitored for about a day before he could leave; at least he had some entertainment… Black Star was currently having his check up, and was arguing with the nurse about something.

"What do mean I can't use demon mode anymore?!?!" Black Star yelled.

"Didn't I already show you the X-ray? Even though you didn't sustain anything from the magnetic field, you were forcing yourself to use demon mode, and when you use it, it destroys your body and soul… I'm surprised you're not dead." Nygus said with a sigh.

"I will never die, I'm a god, and I-…"

"No, Black Star, you're not a god, you're just a human." Nygus interrupted. Black Star turned away and left, slamming the door behind him, leaving a very noticeable crack on the door. Nygus sighed and turned to her desk to check some notes.

"Um excuse me, nurse…" Hiti called out from his bed. The nursed swiveled on her chair to face her patient. "If you want, I can call someone to fix your door…I have one on speed dial…I have to…especially with Black Star around." Hiti said with a small chuckle.

"…that…would help" Nygus replied. Hiti smiled back and dialed for the person to fix the door. "Black Star…are you going to take the same path as your father?…for it's the path of the Kishin." Nygus thought to herself, as she read over Black Stars file, and hearing the chatter of Hiti on the phone.

_Outside the infirmary:_

Kidd and the twins were waiting for Black Star to finish his examination. When the saw him slam the door, they knew something was wrong. "So what were the results?" Kidd asked politely.

"There is nothing wrong…" Black Star replied. A shadow cased over his face.

"Well…there shouldn't, everyone else have been checked out fine, and since I basically have a god's body, I'm fine." Kidd explained.

"Yah…well anyways" Black Star said. Suddenly happy, he walked over to a nearby window. "Watch this!" Black Star called out as he leapt out of the window. Kidd looked out the window in time to see Black Star punch one of the horns sticking out of one of the masks on the Shibusen School, breaking it in the process.

"How dare you, breaking the symmetry of Shibusen… Again?!?!" Kidd yelled in a frenzied rage. Black Star swiveled on his heel to face Kidd.

"Come down here Kidd, and let us duel!" Black Star demanded in a crazed tone. Kidd was taken aback from the sudden request to fight.

"Fine, and then lets go-.."

"No we will fight here." Black Star interjected.

"Fine…but we have to have a teacher to watch over the fight" Kidd demanded, and Black Star gave a nod.

A few minutes later, Sid was called to be the one to watch over the fight. Even though he had many things to do, he could not resist a fight; it gave him a thrill, which was the man he used to be.

"Why would you purposely break Shibusen's symmetry?" Kidd called from his position, only getting a small chuckle in response. "I'm so eager; I want to beat you up so badly… please say that you will fix it." Kidd said as he took up his "sin" stance. He shot out, took 3 good steps, and leapt into the air for a high kick, but Black Star quickly dodged it. Kidd followed up with a quick jab to the side, but Black Star fell to the ground onto the top of his back.

Black Star still held a sadistic smile on his face as Black Star kicked. Kidd quickly deflected it, but it fell heavily onto his arm. He stepped back, and Black Star continued to kick the air and laugh. He went back to his feet, his hands in his pockets.

"Do you plan on winning against me without your hands?" Kidd breathed.

"Maybe so." Black Star said sadistically. He was upon Kidd in an instant, followed by a hard blow to the stomach. Black Star was packing his fist with soul wavelengths and he was going to deliver a serious blow…but it never came…

'A…misfire?" Black Star thought to himself, "Black Star…we fought like this, the first time we met…compared to that time, your power and abilities have risen remarkably…but you've also become weak…" Kidd said in a monotone voice. The two continued to fight, but with every blow, Kidd could see that Black Star's wavelength was changing…it was becoming like…a Kishin… Kidd leapt away from a sudden jab.

"I don't care if you broke the horns!!! Just stop, you're changing!!!" Kidd yelled.

"Then kill me, you're a Shinigami, right?!?!" Black Star yelled back.

Kidd was so angered by this, he disappeared with great speed. But first, he elbowed Black Star on the neck, making Black Star fall forward. He was about to pass out, but he held up. Kidd then smashed both of his hands onto Black Star's back, but Black Star still held himself up with his hands. Kidd then delivered a kick to his head, sending Black Star into the ground with enough force that it created a crater around them.

Black Star's body became still. Kidd looked on, and suddenly Black Stars arm came active and he tried to hold himself up, but Kidd had to finish this now. He put his foot on Black Star's head, and smashed it into the ground with an even greater force, but he was saddened by the fact that he had to hurt a friend… "Why…why did you do that…you're greater than a god aren't you… Black Star?"

_The next day…:_

Hiti was all rested up, and was able to leave the infirmary. He would have gone straight to Blair… but she left with Maka and Soul on a mission to some factory in Russia. He would have also gone with the pink haired Meister…but she was busy also. Nobody was available… even Reilyta and Suzaku had a mission…but…their mission didn't concern their weapons so that meant…Kaiser must still be in the city.

Hiti rushed home, going through a dog door that was installed for his and Blair's convenience. There he was… Kaiser the ghost, trying to eat some food. Kaiser didn't notice the little mongoose/cat sitting there… just staring at him. He was too busy trying to hold the silverware, but with every try came a failure. He had to try one last time. He slowly placed his ghostly hand over a silver fork, he gently lifted his hand.

The fork began to levitate, but only for a split second, but then fell. This gave Kaiser a goal that if he tried harder, he would get the fork to his mouth, and be able to eat. He began to focus again…and Hiti got bored, so he went off to sashay around the town, or to be more specific, ON the town. He decided to avoid anybody he didn't know.

The view from the rooftop was breathtaking; you could see almost anything. The higher you got the better. Then he reached a pink colored roof. It was different from all the other rooftops… mostly because it was pink, and all the others were a brick red, but on the walls of the building had graffiti on it.

So he decided to see what the building was for. As he walked in, he was greeted by a man in a butler outfit. He must have been in his late 50's at most, but he had a confused look on his face when he saw who had entered the building. All he could see was an oddly green mongoose… cat… creature… just standing there.

"Oh…hello little one, are you looking for some food?" the man greeted kindly. Hiti gave a cute pout. The old man must have had a very kind heart because he gently picked up the little creature and placed it on a table in a small stall surrounded by a soft couch in a half circle style. "I'll be back little one, with something for you to eat." the man said before disappearing behind a red curtain.

The building was nice; it seemed as though it was a bar, but it looked more like a family diner. Hiti could hear some talking from a stall just next to him. Must have been a family, because there was a man's voice, a soft female voice, and a slightly softer female voice. Must have been a family… that was until he heard giggling from the same stall. It wasn't the kind of funny giggling…more like the…flirty kind of giggling.

Hiti's curiosity got the best of him; he slowly crept to the side of the other stall. He could make out two female figures and a man from the position he was in. One of the women had brown hair, the other had blonde hair, but the man…he had blood-red hair… now where did he see that before…oh yes… he saw the same man standing in the corner when he and Kidd went to Shinigami's office after the retrieval mission in the desert.

Hiti's mind shot immediately back to the encounter with the Mizune, Hiti's mind started to wander, but broke out of it when he heard the red head guy start to laugh…was kind of creepy… he thought back to a conversation he had with Maka one night. She had asked Hiti about his family…but he didn't really have much family, most of them had passed on…but when he asked the same question, she had a disgusted look on her face.

She had explained that, her parents had split up, mostly because her dad was a real player, so just about a year before Hiti and the others had arrived, her parents had the official divorce….but Hit remembered one part of what she said… "He has blood red hair…"

'this must be Maka's dad' Hiti thought to himself, 'man, he really is a player…only a year has passed and he has already forgotten about his ex-wife, and is onto other girls', he continued in his head… 'Maybe I should do Maka a favor' he continued deviously.

Hiti leapt onto the table in front of the man and the ladies, there was wine on table along side him. It looked like some very fancy stuff… he must have paid a lot for it. The ladies forgot about the man and focused more on Hiti, "Eh, come on ladies, don't immerse yourselves with this street pet." the red head said in a cool tone.

Hiti leapt onto the brunette's hair, she openly let him do this, and Hiti stared at the red head, with extreme intent, the man scoffed. "Stupid vermin." the man whispered under his breath. The ladies might have not heard it, but Hiti did.

"No wonder Maka hates you…" Hiti said openly, the man started to twitch and seemed like he was about to have a seizure. He walked out from the stall and over towards the exit, he stood there for a good minute or so, then… "MAKA!!!" the man yelled out as he ran out the door, it seemed as though he was running laps around the building.

After about 10 minutes of laps, he re-entered the building, it was amazing that even though he ran so much he didn't have a single drop of sweat on his body…only a very big vein…he walked over to the stall, Hiti was on the table, curled into a ball and gnawing on the tip of his tail.

The ladies found this irresistibly cute; they just sat there watching the little creature play, "Damn thing, saying such things. How can you even talk? How do you know Maka?" the man said as he picked up Hiti from the scruff of his neck. "Man… and you don't even know anything about her life…you're a really bad dad…didn't you know… _I live with her._" Hiti replied, with extra emphasis on the last part.

The man was silent. He let go of Hiti, who sashayed toward the exit. The old man that had greeted him in the beginning was waiting by the exit. He had a plate with what looked like a small chunk of cooked steak. As Hiti approached the man, he went into his human form, but this time he left his ears in mongoose/cat form, and left his tail.

"Domo arigato, please accept this…" Hiti said as he exchanged the small bag with a 2,000 dollar bill (which is 195,930 yen) The man was dumbfounded, not only because the cute little creature that he saw in the first place had morphed into a young man…but also because the young man had given his that much money…for a not so expensive steak…

"D-domo ari-arigato gozaimasu…" the old man stuttered. Hiti made a small bow towards the old man, and another towards the ladies then left…then…he stuck his head into the doorway, "Oh yah, you should already know… I'm _VERY HAPPY _to be living with Maka…" Hiti said one last time then left.

As Hiti walked of, he could hear the man yelling from inside the building, and turned around, when he heard him yelling from the doorway, but being held back by the old man. The old man must have been strong because that red head guy was trying to attack.

"Oh well, at least today wasn't a total lost." Hiti said with a chuckle as he walked towards Maka's apartment.

**I hope you liked the chapter, and please…PLEASE…send in your reviews and/or comments…**


	8. the truth and a capture

**Hiti here once more, hope you liked the last chapter, because this is the part where my story, breaks off from the actual storyline of the Soul Eater manga, it will still follow it, but there will be a twist to everything :3**

**Once again, a special thanks to my beta, CrystalCavern, for revising my story. Gomen!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters **

**~enjoy the chapter! **

_Hiti narrating:_

"Overnight… a few precious people have left Shibusen and Death City itself… one was the of the black blood, Chrona Gorgon (Medusa's last name is Gorgon, so Chrona's should be too), the other was an interrogator who was investigating a case on spies hidden in Shibusen, and he was known as "mole hunter Buttataki Joe". He was proclaimed dead… Death City's own Black Star had left Death city and Shibusen, along with his technician Tsubaki Nakatsukasa… and the great technician Dr. Franken Stein had been presumed a criminal and had fled from Death City and taking the great Death Hammer, Marie Mjolnir, with him…"

_Shibusen's main entrance:_

All of the Meisters had finished their missions and had met up at the Shibusen's entrance to meet up and talk about their experiences, Hiti had been bored for most of the day, currently he was stretched out on one of Shibusens's horns. He watched Kaiser try to eat for most of the morning, so far he could only "hold" the spoon for about 5 seconds until it fell… but at least now he could meet up with his friends and finally break out of his boredom.

Maka, Soul and Blair were the first to arrive from their mission. "Maka-Chan, Soul-San, and Blair-Chan!!" Hiti yelled out from the top of one of the Shibusen's horns…the one that Black Star broke, but it was fixed. He leapt off the horns and onto Maka's head, landing with a sort of "plop" sound. "Maka-Chan, Maka-Chan, how was your mission?" Hiti asked impatiently.

"It was good, Soul and I even have a new Soul Resonance move." Maka replied happily.

"Wow! So what did you do, Blair-Chan?" Hiti asked. Blair was on Soul's head, and looked like she was enjoying Soul's hair, her retractable claws, were clawing madly at Soul's scalp. Soul was very much in pain. Hiti knew she didn't hear him, so he came up with an idea to make her listen… "Oh well, I guess you like Soul now…I guess I'll just ask the _Mizune _to be mine." Hiti said with a small smirk.

Blair was naïve at times and would get lost in random things…but when she heard the name "Mizune" it would trigger something in her that would get her attention. Hiti leapt off of Maka's head and started to prance away…that is until he was tackled to the ground and pinned on his back by Blair.

"What are you going to go to?" Blair asked with a tinge of anger in her voice.

"Well, you seem so wrapped up with Soul…that maybe I should be with the Mizune so you can be with Soul." Hiti replied with a small grin.

Blair caught on to Hiti's intentions… "Fine, then Blair will be at home" Blair replied with lust. She gave him a small kiss and left, to do who knows what…but Hiti had a sort of idea of what he had in store for later…

An hour passed, and Hiti was wrapped up in Maka's explanation of her mission. He had learned that Kidd and the twins accompanied them, but they were of no help, and that the new Soul Resonance move was actually their witch hunter attack…but leveled up.

About a half-hour later, Kilik Lunge and Ox Ford, along with their weapons had arrived from their mission, but for some reason they didn't have their shirts on… (Except for Kilik's weapons who were little girls, but they explained that their mission was to "fight a giant with just their fists")…but…they ended up dancing naked around a camp fire with the giant…

Reilyta and Suzaku arrived shortly afterwards. Their mission was to transport a small message to the Death scythe in charge of South America… a basic mission that was in no need of their weapons.

During the conversation between the Meisters and weapons, Hiti noticed that Ox had stopped abruptly. Then the pillars on the sides of his head had begun to shake. Ox walked away from the group and stopped… he held out his arms as if he was waiting for a hug.

"My fair lady, Kim" Ox yelled into the afternoon breeze.

Everyone began to sweat drop, but then they saw a small figure in the air, a few seconds later, it had been in fact Kim Diehl, riding her weapon, Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupre. They were in her weapon's form. They landed right beside Ox, but they went straight to the group instead. They began to reminisce about their missions, and etc.

Hiti started to climb up Kim's body… after he successfully climbed to the makeshift cradle of Kim's school girl uniform, he quickly feel asleep for his afternoon nap. Kim's cotton jacket made it very easy for Hiti to fall into a very, very, very deep sleep (note: Kim's schoolgirl uniform doesn't really have a hood, but instead Hiti had sewn the little flap on the back of her uniform to the back of the actual shirt and made a sort of hammock). To Kim it was an adorable sight… 'Maybe I could take some pictures and make some money out of it' she thought to herself. Yes, she likes to make money, but she really did have a nice and kind heart.

Jacqueline also thought this was a cute…but she was slightly jealous, because before Hiti arrived, she was the only person in Kim's life, but she knew that Kim would always be with her; they were best friends from the beginning, and nothing would change that…not even an unbearably cute mongoose/cat like Hiti…

Soon after Kim and Jacqueline had arrived, the area had become abundant with men in dark suits. They looked almost like C.I.A. agents, and they were approached by Nygus wearing a vest and still wrapped in her signature white wrappings.

"Kim, Jacqueline… come with me to Shinigami's office for your report." Nygus asked politely, an agent walked up to Jacqueline and grabbed her arm.

"Come with us." the agent demanded. Jacqueline was startled by the sudden command. She made her arm extremely hot, and the agent let go in an instant.

"Kim! They know!" Jacqueline yelled. Kim gave a quick nod and began to run. They each grabbed each others hand. Jacqueline took on her weapons form and they flew away.

"Wait, Kim!! Jacqueline! We need to talk to you!!" Nygus yelled as the two girls flew off.

Nygus became very furious. "Idiot!!! They're Shibusen students, and you're treating them like criminals!!!" Nygus yelled while punching the agent who grabbed Jacqueline.

"Nygus-sensei, what's going on?" Maka asked while watching Kim and Jacqueline slowly disappear from view.

"Nygus-sensei, let me explain to the group of what's happening." Kidd requested as he walked out from behind a nearby pillar. Nygus gave a nod and walked off followed closely by the mysterious agents. Kidd gave a quiet sigh and took in a deep breath… "Kim Diehl is a witch." Kidd explained plain and simple. Everyone was shocked by this new evidence.

"Shibusen never intended to arrest Kim, we planned to hear her out…but I guess knowing that they were dealing with a witch made the Shibusen agents more edgy." Kidd continued.

"So wait… you had information about this, but you didn't even tell us? Well. Of course Kim and Jacqueline would flee if they were suddenly surrounded by mysterious men." Kilik yelled.

"I-I'm sorry, I know I should have informed you but-…"

"The adults were the ones who had made the plan, it's not Kidd's fault, Kilik…" Ox suddenly interrupted.

"Ox, Kim…the love of your life, had turned out to be a witch and had just disappeared to who knows where, and you're not even-…"

"Everyone here is worried about them, but right now there is nothing we can do about it…" Ox interrupted again.

Kilik faced away from the group and walked off, mumbling something like, "I'm going to go look for them…" Soul followed giving a wave to Maka before following the agitated Pot Meister.

"Kidd…where did the information about Kim come from?" Maka asked quietly while watching Soul, Kilik and the small weapons walk off.

"…it came from…Medusa…" Kidd replied with anger. Maka was the one who was struck by the information the most. Everyone else thought that she had been killed by Stein and the death scythe, Spirit… but now she had surrendered to Shibusen…what was her aim?

Reilyta suddenly noticed something. She started to look around, and she looked as if she was in a frenzied panic.

"What's wrong?" Suzaku mumbled.

"Where's Hiti?!?!" she replied. That's what was wrong, the little Mongoose/cat wasn't present, and "maybe he left after Kim flew off." Harvar implied.

Everyone pondered for a second… "Wait…when Kim landed in the first place…didn't Hiti climb into that little cradle on Kim's uniform?" Ox implied. Everyone thought for a second…yes Hiti had done the exact same thing, then that means…Hiti was with Kim!

_Underground, in Baba Yaga's Castle:_

Kim and Jacqueline were walking down a narrow past surrounded by people wearing masks and Dark cloaks. The reason why they were here was a weird one…

After they had flown away from the scene in Shibusen, they had landed in the middle of a forest. They had to ponder about the scene that had just unfolded.

Suddenly a small spider had appeared from nowhere, and then a classic style limousine had suddenly appeared as well. They were asked to join Arachnophobia by the small man with the big nose, and they had to accept because they had nowhere else to go.

They were walking through the narrow corridor, when the small man stopped in front of one of the people wearing the cloak. The man easily towered over the big nosed man. He had what looked like prison pants on, and a weight ball connected to his right leg.

"You're a big one aren't you?" the old man asked the taller man.

"You bet." the taller man replied. More people came into view, but these one's had lab coats on.

"Mosquito-sama, the moral manipulation machine is ready!" one of the men in the lab coats called out. Mosquito nodded and continued to walk through the corridor.

Kim had a very bad feeling about the whole scene before her. "Jacqueline, lets go. I'd rather take my chances with Shibusen," Kim whispered. Suddenly the arachnophobia agents swarmed them. They grabbed Kim and held her down; the movement must have awoken Hiti because his head had suddenly popped out from his little cradle. The first thing he saw were people in black cloaks, and then he saw Kim being restrained.

"Hey get away from her!" Hiti yelled. He went to his human/weapon form. Blades with his green blood shot out from his body. He charged toward the agents, slicing through them like pieces of paper, but a gigantic hand pinned him to the floor. It was Mosquito, he was back in his 100 year old form.

"You… you're the one who made me lose to those other Shibusen students!" he spat angrily.

"Kim!!! Hiti!!!" Jacqueline yelled. She shot out a burst of fire towards the now gigantic man, but it didn't even faze him, and he then grabbed Jacqueline with his other hand.

The rest of the arachnophobia agents carried Kim, Hiti, and Jacqueline off to the moral manipulation machine, but watching out for Jacqueline and Hiti's power.

_Back at Shibusen, Sid Barett narrating:_

Shinigami and Medusa had made a deal. Medusa would tell Shibusen about the whereabouts of Arachne's fortress, but in exchange, she would be the one to lead the operation to capture Arachne. She would be released afterwards, but of course Medusa wouldn't be overseeing the whole operation, she would be on the frontline along with some of the chosen Meisters for the operation, now deemed, "Operation, Capture Baba Yaga's Castle", but it wasn't just a capture mission.

No…it was also a rescue mission for the Witch, Kim Diehl, her weapon, Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupre, and the north Pacific's Region commander's son, Hiti-Ame Doku. The Meisters and weapons that will be accompanying Medusa were: Ox Ford, Harvar D. Éclair, Maka Albarn, Soul Eater Evans, Reilyta Weymouth, and Pot of Thunder and Fire, accompanied by Death the Kid, Elizabeth Thompson, and her sister Patricia Thompson.

With all of these events occurring, this isn't just a capture and rescue mission…no…**THIS IS WAR!!!!!**

**(note: to the readers, the reason why, Suzaku and Kaiser wont be in the rescue mission will be explained in the next chapter, and the reason why Reilyta will be having the Pot of Fire and Thunder will also be explained)**

**Well how did you like the small twist, please send your comments or reviews, I would love to hear them, next chapter "the rescue mission"**


	9. the infiltration

**hey again! looks like I'm getting more viewers!!!! sorry it took me so long to update my story...I was under a banhammer...but I snuck on and posted this chapter. also it seems im getting new comments!!! YES!!!!!! I want more!!!! so check out this new chapter and review!!!!**

**I would also like to thank the very talented CrystalCavern or Shimi-tan, for revising my story!!! I lubb her!!!**

**Disclaimer: Idont and will never own Soul Eater...yet...**

* * *

_Shibusen front entrance:_

Shinigami and Medusa stood side by side, the Meisters and weapons chosen for the rescue mission, clad in light cloaks, and sweaters, stood before the Snake Witch and the Great Reaper. "Shibusen students…" Shinigami boomed, "this capture and rescue mission will test your skills as Weapons and Meisters… it will also determine the fate of Shibusen and Death City, along with the fates of our comrades."

Shinigami's short but to the point speech got to everyone. Ox took a step forward, Harvar in his weapons form in hand. He took a small pause, then raised Harvar into the air. "For Shibusen!!!!!!" he yelled, the others got into the moment and mirrored his act as Shinigami clapped his big gloved hands together. Medusa had a small smile on her face, but they all knew that this was going to be a tough mission.

"Suzaku Minter, Kaiser Ward, and Kilik could not take part in this mission. We need a small but elite force, and if there are too many people it will be harder to move about. Medusa has informed us that Arachnophobia has abducted Kim Diehl, Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupre, and Hiti-Ame Doku, so Reilyta will be taking Kilik's place, and since she is able to match Thunder and Fire's Soul wavelength, they will be her temporary weapons," Shinigami explained.

"If needed a standby unit will join the assault… Shibusen Assault force… DEPART!!!!" Shinigami boomed.

_Heart of Baba Yaga's castle:_

Arachne the spider Witch sat on her Giant web. She looked as if she was meditating, but in fact she was actually going through a phase of power. With every phase her power increases. She seemed have to have something in her lap, but with such dim lights from the candles lining the room, the only thing you could see were dark green eyes…

The only people that were allowed into Arachne's chamber were specially picked Arachnophobia agents, her body guard, Giriko, Mosquito, and anyone of high importance. Out of the darkness Mosquito stood, but he had company, a girl with raven black hair. She wore a white cotton shirt, a skirt with a blue and light blue pattern. Her eyes had an eerie gray/purple color to them; she also wore a pendant that had an equally eerie shadowy purple glow to it.

"Arachne-sama… I have brought the one you've requested…" Mosquito said politely to the spider witch. Arachne gave a small nod and gestured Mosquito out of the chamber, "Ah… Miss Twi…it's nice to meet you." Arachne greeted the girl. The girl, now known as Twi, was very nervous. She was still young, and would only hear rumors about Arachne…but now… she faced the great spider witch face-to-face.

"Arachne-s-sama, it's a great honor to meet the great s-spider w-witch." Twi stuttered out.

"No, child, don't be nervous, are you not a witch yourself?" Arachne questioned.

"Y-yes, but not one as great as you." the girl mumbled.

"Well, I have an assignment for you." Arachne replied in a very monotone voice. Twi gave a nod and walked up to the gigantic web where Arachne sat. "I want you to take care of this tiny one." the spider witch requested as the small figure from her lap rose from its position.

The dark figure leapt from Arachne's lap and fell onto the floor with a small "plop" sound. Twi's eyes enlarged, what stood before her was an extremely cute, plushy-like, creature. "AH, KAWAII!!!" Twi squealed, like a fan-girl. She instantly cradled it into her arms and began to rock it back and forth, "he's so cute, what is this creature?" Twi happily asked the spider witch, forgetting about her fear in the process.

Arachne, though very powerful, would still smile at a child's playful acts, "His name is Hiti-Ame Doku, he is a hybrid, he is part mongoose, part cat…don't let his cute appearance fool you, he is a very fierce creature, his blood is…" Arachne stopped mid-sentence when she noticed that Twi had lost focus on the subject and was to busy with interacting with the mongoose/cat.

"Don't worry Arachne-sama, I will take good care of him." Twi squealed as she placed Hiti onto her head and ran off. Arachne smirked. 'Use him wisely…Twi…the raven witch…' Arachne thought as she went back to her power phases.

_South America, Amazon River basin:_

The group that arrived in the Amazon rode a boat to a nearby jungle, but were informed by Medusa that they would be walking from the entrance to the jungle. They trekked into the jungle where the vines and plant-life were plentiful, and a dense under-brush made it hard for the team to walk. Medusa took the forward position and used her arrows to cut through the dense plant life.

"You…I thought you were dead." Maka seethed.

"Your soul perception, its something us witches can't do, so I'm relying on you." Medusa replied plainly, Maka was about to charge at the snake witch when Medusa suddenly raised her hand in a "stop" form. "Don't move…Arachne's sensors are behind you." Medusa explained. Maka turned around slightly and saw tiny lines cress-crossing through the vines.

"You probably don't trust me, but I am very serious about this battle, I know it is very difficult for you to take orders from me, but if you don't, you will be caught in Arachne's net and most likely die." Medusa explained, "That's why Shinigami chose us, because we can handle this kind of stuff," Ox replied.

Medusa gave a nod, and began to walk forward, followed closely by the team.

About an hour of trekking through the dense jungle, the team came upon a pond, but the pond water had a brackish color to it and the surrounding plants had strange lines covering them. Thunder and Fire began to sob, then began to cry hard.

"What's wrong?", Maka questioned.

"Thunder and Fire are earth shamans…nature is crying…so they feel the grief that is emitted off of this area." Reilyta explained.

"This is the result of Arachne using her magic, everything around the magic is affected…" Medusa added, "even if Arachne didn't intend to do this…her magic is still destroying…" Liz exclaimed

Suddenly there was a small popping sound, everyone looked toward Patti who had a very big smile on her face.

"Patti did you…?"

"Noo~ooo, it came from the ugly water." Patti replied happily. There were more bubbles, and the water began to churn…Maka could feel it…it wasn't human…suddenly the water exploded revealing a gigantic mutated squid creature.

"What is that thing?" Soul thought aloud, "The magical waste that Arachne is producing is not only affecting the plants, its also affecting the creature that live in and around them." Medusa explained.

The creature gave a roar and lashed out at the team with one of its gigantic tentacles. The team scattered except for Medusa who stood her ground. Maka hid behind a nearby tree, but the creature had noticed and shot a tentacle around the tree in an attempt to grab Maka. Before the tentacle reached Maka, it was sliced by one of Medusa's magical arrows.

Ox wanted to end this now so he charged himself up and sent a shockwave through the ground and into the water. The massive shockwave created a cloud of steam when the Squid was hit. It was most likely dead…or was it?... the creatures shot out again but this time its target was Ox. He had no way of avoiding the attack, the tentacles had covered his front and sides. The only way to avoid the tentacles was to move back, but the tentacles were moving to fast.

Suddenly an arrow-like plate appeared under Ox and sent him backwards just in time for Ox to avoid the attack. It had been one of Medusa's Vectoral plates.

Kidd unleashed a barrage of shots, but none of the shots even pierced the skin of the creature. "We can only cut of its arms, but it can regenerate them, but why aren't any of our attacks affecting the creature's body?" Maka questioned.

Medusa thought for a second. "The squid creature must have a thick layer of magical coating, that's why none of our attacks work… I'll have to disassemble the magic by sending my arrows in, make an opening and let Reilyta-chan deliver the final blow."

Medusa called Reilyta to where they were. "Nake Snake Cobra Cobubra" Medusa chanted and an arrow appeared along the side of Reilyta's arm and over the pot of Thunder. "Reilyta, this is a vectoral boost, it will increase your power 10 fold, I need you to deliver the final blow to this thing, just hit the opening that I'm about to open for you with as much force possible at this point."

Reilyta gave a nod and readied herself.

"Everyone, cover me and Reilyta-chan!" Medusa yelled as she sent her vectoral arrows toward the creature, the team did their best to distract the creature while Medusa disassembled the magic coating, and after a few seconds, a hole appeared in the middle of the spot where Medusa had disassembled the magic coating.

A Vectoral plate appeared under Reilyta and she shot her towards the opening on the creature, "Thunder! Soul Resonance!" Reilyta yelled as the vectoral boost arrow on Reilyta arm enlarged, the pot of thunder began to vibrate, "Thunder Shock Wave!!!" Reilyta delivered the blow. The attack, along with the vectoral boost, sent Reilyta's punch straight through the creature.

A vectoral plate appeared under Reilyta and shot her back towards the team, "Wow, a witch's magic is strong." Reilyta said with amazement. The team watched as the remains of the squid creature fell into the murky water in which it was created. Medusa had already begun walking away, as if nothing had happened…there was no time for interruptions…

After another hour or so of walking through the dense jungle, and they finally reached the entrance to the tunnel that would take them into Baba Yaga's castle. In the entrance stood a person in the Arachnophobia's uniform, but Medusa had informed the team in advance that she had some spies hidden in Arachnophobia.

Medusa started to talk with the person, but the mysterious person had a weird way of talking, all it said was "chi." but Reilyta remembered something like that, after Medusa had finished talking with the person, she informed the group that they would be entering through the tunnel.

After they entered the tunnel, it became very dark, so Medusa created a light source with her arrows…wow…her magic is very versatile, after a few minutes of walking, Reilyta approached the mysterious spy working for Medusa, "Excuse me…" Reilyta asked politely, getting a "chi" in response from the spy, "have we met before…or maybe you know of my weapon, he looks like this…" Reilyta took out a picture of Hiti at the beach with only his swimming trunks and the shine beating down on his tan skin, the spy took it and at one glance began to blush, the spy shock her head from side to side (obviously it's a girl) "Oh…well ok then." Reilyta replied, disappointed, but not noticing the spy slip the picture into her cloak.

Another hour past and a second agent appeared, this one another spy. It immediately reported to Medusa, it had the same speech pattern as the first spy, so she must have been a friend or relative (obviously again, must be a girl by way they talk).

Medusa had obtained some information that would help the children's moral. "Everyone, I've just learned that Kim and Jacqueline are in the castle." she announced. This particular information went straight to Ox who instantly began pumped and confident; Reilyta on the other hand was still worried that Hiti might not be in the castle. The first spy walked up to the second and began to exchange "chi's" and after a while, one approached Reilyta with another picture.

It had shown Hiti in his feral form, being cradled by a girl with blackish hair. 'That's Hiti for you, wherever he goes he attracts some kind of attention' Reilyta thought to herself but at least she now knew that Hiti was in the castle, and that was enough to encourage Reilyta to push forward.

Another hour of walking and Medusa made the team set up camp. They would continue further in the morning…how did she know what the time was? Everyone slept next to each other, even the spy's had a spot next to Reilyta, where at the moment she was trying to translate the Speech pattern of the spies.

Medusa on the other hand slept a few feet away from the group; she was approached by Maka, "Why are you helping Shibusen? Where is Chrona? What is your aim?" Maka questioned, Medusa just sat there. "Don't you look down on me! One day I will kill you." Maka seethed.

"Maka-chan…you have a parent right? I too am a parent, but to Chrona I'm obviously just an object of fear to her…but there is a reason for me helping Shibusen…Chrona…was captured by Arachne." Medusa explained, Maka had been taken completely off guard now, "and…Chrona will be sacrificed for some evil purpose…even I, would not let that happen to my daughter."

After speaking with Medusa, Maka had a new reason for finishing this mission, 'for Chrona!' she thought to herself.

The next morning the group began their walking, and about 2 hours later, Maka and Kidd could feel a large amount of souls. Medusa had informed them that they were already in the castle. A few minutes later, they came to meet another of Medusa's spies, "Hi, I'm Eruka the frog witch" greeted the spy, "Now put these on and we will continue on." Eruka explained as she distributed Arachnophobia agent uniforms.

"Hey, you're one of the people that helped Medusa revive the Kishin." Kidd implied, and Eruka smiled "Well, why don't we become friends instead?" Eruka said as she fanned her face with her hand in a flirty fashion…Kidd just ignored it.

About a minute later, the team members were all dressed in the uniforms, Reilyta had the hardest job, she had to have both the pot of fire and the pot of thunder on her head, it was hard for her to balance, but she managed. But now…came the fun part…

* * *

**well how'd ya like it!!! give a review and read on to the next chapter!!!!!!**


	10. what happens in the castlestays there

**hello again!!! so here we find the troop entering the castle...what will they find?, what will happen? if you wanna know...THEN READ THE STORY!!!!... and review...**

**OMG its been 10 chapters already!?!?! that make Shimi-tan (crystalcavern) the longest working Beta for me!!! she deserves praise!!!!**

**disclaimer: I still dont own Soul Eater**

* * *

The team approached a small entrance and was advised to stay closely together, as they entered the small room, they were relieved to feel the cool breeze of an air conditioning system. Well if you're wearing such a heavy cloak, you would most likely need an air conditioned room like this one. The room was filled with Arachnophobia agents, each one wearing the same style cloaking.

It was very confusing, you couldn't tell anybody apart, except for the occasional height and size difference, but other then that, everyone looked the same, "so what do we do now, Medusa?" Kidd asked as he pulled on the cloak of the person next to him, "What? I'm not Medusa, I'm Maka."

"Then you must-"

"No, I'm Patti."

"Then how about-"

"No, I'm Reilyta."

This was very confusing, after everyone was accounted for that's when they noticed, Medusa wasn't present. "Where is Medusa?!?!" Kidd mumbled. Suddenly a different type of Arachnophobia agent appeared before them, he wore a sort of drill instructor outfit with the word Coach on his right torso, along with the Arachnophobia mask and hood, "I need one of you for a task," said the "coach".

"You'll do." said the man as he grabbed Maka and dragged her away. A few other "coaches" had appeared and successfully split the team apart, leaving Reilyta and one of the Mizune to venture on their own (I forgot to mention in the other chapter that Reilyta found out that they were in fact the Mizune witches).

Maka had been dragged into a room that looked as if it had never been cleaned for years, and sitting on a couch on the far end of the room sat the one thing that Maka didn't want to see. Giriko the saw weapon sat on a cut-up polyester couch chugging down bottle after bottle of beer and not even bothering to throw them into a proper recycling bin.

"I want you to clean up this room." said the Arachnophobia coach as he walked off, leaving Maka in a room with one of her worst enemies.

"What are you waiting for, clean this place up!" Said Giriko as he opened another bottle of beer with his bare teeth,

"Yes." Maka replied.

Maka began to clean, but was stopped dead in her tracks when she felt a hand grope her butt, "So… you're a girl, I thought so with that voice." Giriko said perversely, Maka had an unbearably strong urge to smack the living daylights out of this pervert, but she had to keep her cover so she left the perverted man to his groping.

"Why don't you take off that mask and let me see your face?" Giriko requested, but Maka just stood still "Take of the mask!" Giriko demanded. Maka still did nothing, "Take off the mask, or I'll cut your head clean off your body!" the saw weapon threatened.

Suddenly the door flew open revealing Liz and Patti wearing maid outfits, "hey, a cute guy, we're here to clean." said Liz as she pressed her body up to Giriko.

"Humph, forget the small fry, lets go have a drink." Giriko requested as he wrapped his arms around Patti and Liz and walked off, leaving Maka in the room by herself. 'Small fry…I'm not that small… am I?' Maka thought to herself as she left the room.

_Other part of the castle:_

Soul and Kidd were asked to play hide-and-seek with one of Arachne's witches, a Angela Leon, they were informed that she was a Chameleon witch, and was still very young, and her camouflage magic wasn't fully developed, but they were not to let Angela know that they could still see her or else if she became unhappy she would cry…and there was no way of stopping her.

As Kidd and Soul entered, all they saw was a man with the word "Osamurai" on his shirt, sitting on a nearby couch, and nothing else…but then they saw it, a little hand floating around holding a baseball bat, 'I guess she can only make part of her body disappear' Thought Kidd, he then felt Soul give him a nudge.

'Oh!' "My word, where is she?" acted Kidd.

"I don't know; she must be really good at hiding." Soul said playfully. Mifune, who was sitting on the couch, obviously saw through their acting, and let out a small smile. Kidd and Soul continued with their acting until Angela came dangerously close with that baseball bat.

'Hey, what are you going to do with that bat?' thought Soul, and then Angela swung hard, at Soul's… private areas… Soul instantly fell to the ground in humungous pain; Kidd in turn cringed when he saw the act of violence by tiny child. Angela reappeared smiling and laughing.

"Mifune, Mifune, I did it!" Angela cheered, Mifune, who also saw the violence, had a small smile on his face…but also kept one hand on his pants…

"Ok, one left." Angela mumbled as she disappeared, 'oh no, she's coming to me' Kidd thought, 'no! I have to take this like a man…don't worry Soul, this will all be over soon' Kidd thought once more, "Oh my, Where could she have gone?!?!" Kidd yelled as Angela delivered the final blow.

Poor guys…

_Another part of the castle:_

Ox was made a chess opponent for Mosquito, the thing is, Mosquito didn't know how to play chess, during the game Mosquito had been treated to a back massage, but the real reason why the person who was giving the massage was to make sure Ox didn't make Mosquito unhappy, every time Ox was about to make a move, the man would either nod or tell him not to do it, by shifting his head side-to-side.

For Ox, this was a disgrace, if he was playing a real game of chess against this guy, he would have won in the first few minutes, but to keep his cover, he had to play it cool.

"Mosquito-sama, please take it easy with me." Ox lied.

"Oh no, you young people have to learn your place." Mosquito replied like a cheery old man, Harvar stood behind Ox, watching for anything that would give away their identities, but most of his focus was on Ox' pillar like hair sticking out of the top of the his cloak.

Harvar felt like cutting them off, it was so noticeable, Harvar himself had gotten used to them, but they draw to much attention, and in enemy territory…that's bad…

"Oh, I have something to ask." Mosquito suddenly asked, "Its about those things sticking out of your head" Mosquito continued, 'oh no, he found out' Harvar and Ox thought, Ox got ready for the attack, Harvar had already partially transformed, but it didn't show under the cloak, "Are you a newly developed magical warrior?"

"Yes! That's it, they are newly developed soldiers!" the Arachnophobia agent that was giving the massage suddenly yelled, 'looks like we're safe for now' thought Ox as they continued with the game.

_Another area of the castle:_

Since they had nothing to do, Reilyta and one of the Mizune witches decided to roam the castle, they actually gotten along, and Reilyta could partially understand what the tiny mouse witch would say, after a few minutes of roaming, they came to a dead end, but out of the corner of their eye's, they saw a flash of hunter green.

Reilyta swiveled on her heels just in time to see Hiti prance through a nearby hallway, Reilyta was elated, and she now knew for sure that Hiti was in the castle. Before the one mouse witch and Reilyta could go after the little Mongoose/cat hybrid, a girl with raven black hair ran up to the hallway where Hiti had entered.

"Hiti, where are you?!?!" the girl yelled happily, and in a flash she was gone down the hallway, 'that was the girl I saw in the picture' Reilyta thought curiously, as they approached the hallway the two noticed a sign near the entryway, it was clear that it wasn't a place for them to be "authorized personnel only, intruders will be punished" was written into a golden plate.

Reilyta was still determined to find her friend, before they could enter, two other Arachnophobia agents appeared from a nearby corridor, Reilyta and the one Mizune hid in the shadows and waited. The two other agents slowly walked past them whilst mumbling to each other, but as they passed Reilyta noticed the obvious points of Ox's hair. "Ox…!" Reilyta whispered loudly.

The agents stopped immediately, they started to look around, they walked toward the area where they heard the whisper, as they approached a hallway that was seemingly blocked of from the shadows, they were pulled in. "Hey, let me-mmph…" Ox yelled but was cut off by a hand.

"Shhh, its me, Reilyta" said person whispered as she let go.

"What are you doing here?" Harvar asked softly, before Reilyta could explain, they all heard two people talking loudly, they knew that those people weren't part of their team, the team slid more into the shadows, not wanting to be seen,

"So the moral manipulation machine has been a success?" the team overheard from one of the agents. As the agents passed the shadows concealing the small team, the team noticed that these specific agents wore lab coats instead of the others…

"Yes it was a complete success; Arachne-sama will be pleased." the team overheard once again as the agents disappeared down the hallway in which Hiti had entered.

For right now, they would have to wait to rescue Hiti, but for now they had to get back to that little lounge area, it was the most obvious place to meet back.

_Outside the castle:_

Two people arrived from out of the jungle, well you could say that they were people by the way they dressed, but they most definitely didn't have the looks, one was obviously a type of chimp or big monkey, but he wore jeans and shoes, a t-shirt with the logo "ape" in the middle, and a cap with a "MM" logo. The other was just as weird as the first; he wore casual pants with a plain polo shirt, along with a casual jacket, and perfectly polished shoes…now why would anyone wear that in the jungle? But that wasn't the only weird thing; this person had a creepy teddy bear-like head with a creepy smile, and out looking eyes, but had a well built human body.

"They entered through here, huh?" the teddy bear guy mumbled.

"GAUGAUGAUGAUGAUGAU!!" the monkey chattered.

"That's it, you're a genius!" the teddy bear man replied, obviously knowing what the monkey had said.

"GAUGAUGUAUGUAGAU" the monkey continued, the teddy bear man paused for a few seconds, then he blew into a fit of laughter all the while clapping.

"AHYAHYAHYAHYAH, don't make me laugh so much." the teddy bear man yelled almost breaking into tears. "Ok, ok let us enter…" continued the bear man as they indeed entered the tunnel.

_Back inside the castle:_

The team lay slumped on a nearby wall, trying to relax under the cool of the air conditioning system. Reilyta, the one Mizune, Ox and Harvar had been trekking through what was to them, the whole castle, until they finally arrived in the lounge; they also fell to the ground and slumped against the wall. Everyone looked tired, except for Patti and Liz who looked cheery. "What were you doing all this time?" Kidd questioned as he removed his mask to feel the full force of the A.C "I don't know~" Liz and Patti replied in unison in a very cheery tone.

Suddenly they were approached by an Arachnophobia agent, "Where have you guys been?" the agent asked in an irritated tone.

"Medusa?" Kidd asked.

"Yes" came the reply, suddenly the whole team surrounded her, hugging her legs.

"Where did you go? We thought we had been left in enemy territory." Kidd sobbed.

"I was doing preliminary preparations…" Medusa said softly. "Now…the real mission begins…"

* * *

**so Ihope you like the chapter...and sorry if the chapter was alittle shorter then the other...Shimi-tan made me change my style of typing...but she still deserves praise. so if you can, please comment on her skills and I'll send them to her. thanks!!!!!**


	11. a new foe

**cool!!! we're on the 11th chapter already... so not so many comments or reviews last chapter...kinda depressed...**

**I would still like to thank my beta CrystalCavern for revising my story.**

**disclaimer: I do not own soul eater**

* * *

The team had begun following Medusa through a series of tunnels and corridors, each more complex then the last. "Medusa…" Kidd mumbled.

"Yes?" Medusa replied softly.

"Aren't we in the heart of the castle, maybe not at the very center…but close right…because I can't stand it, we're taking too long?" Kidd questioned.

"Yes, tha…that's right, approximately". Medusa mumbled 'though, in actuality we are at the far end' Medusa thought with a bit of dread.

They continued their trek through the various halls and corridors. After about a 20 minute walk, the team came to a sudden stop… Medusa turned to the team, she removed her mask and began to speak "Okay, from here we will have you each go to your designated areas."

Everyone had a questioned look plastered under their masks. Ox was the first to break the silence, "what do you mean?" the spear Meister questioned.

"The room Arachne is in…the "spider queen room"… is covered in tight security with the use of magical locks, appropriately named "LOCKS". So our targets are those "LOCKS"…" Medusa explained.

"Wait, but how can those of us without magic, rid these "LOCKS"?" Maka inquired.

"It is possible; the magic tool "LOCK" doesn't really have to be unlocked, all you have to do is destroy them. To unlock the "spider queen rooms" doors, we must destroy the eight "LOCKS" located in each of the legs protruding out of the castle" Medusa expounded.

Kidd smiled under his mask "8 is a number I like, but we cannot split the team up into 8 different areas. The Meister's and Weapons will be separated!" Kidd argued.

"No, I only need 3 of the Meister's to destroy the "LOCKS". I already have a team placed in 6 of the "LOCK" areas" explained the snake witch.

"Okay, so if we do split up, we don't even know what where the Locks are, so-…"

"I will show you the way" Medusa interjected Kidd's argument.

The snake witch approached Ox and Reilyta; she placed both of her hands on their masks and started to chant. "Nake Snake Cobra Cobubra". A little light flickered and faded.

"So what was that?" Ox questioned, but came clear immediately.

As both Reilyta and Ox turned toward the path they were taking, arrows began to appear.

"This is "Vectoral Conduct." These are hidden arrows that only I can make appear to other people but no one else, the magic tool "LOCKS" are located in the directions of these arrows." Medusa explained once more.

"So this is what you had been doing when we first entered?" Kidd questioned.

Medusa gave a simple nod.

"Good! If you had informed us beforehand, I wouldn't have met that little witch with the baseball bat, thanks!" Soul yelled sarcastically.

"Well…getting back to the mission, Reilyta and Ox, as well as their weapons shall move to one of the "LOCKS" and I will need Kidd-kun to go to the remaining lock and-…"

"Wait, my role here is to look after you; you cannot split me from the group!" Kidd interrupted.

"I must send you; I will need Maka's "Soul Perception" abilities to find our way through an even more complex maze of traps towards the "spider queen room". And even if something goes wrong, I'm sure you, Kidd, will be strong enough to take independent action." Medusa expounded.

"Don't worry Kidd; let me watch over Medusa… because I won't give a second thought on killing her…" Maka hissed.

Medusa glanced at Maka, then walked to Kidd and performed her "Vectoral Conduct", 'no… this is going all in Medusa's favor… she's manipulating us… but we are still on a mission…' Kidd thought to himself.

The team exchanged "be safes" and they split up. Reilyta and Ox as well as their weapons, followed the arrows set by Medusa, following every twist and turn. To anyone else watching, the two people would look as if they had known the castle their whole life, but that wasn't the case. As they approached a small bend, they passed a small hallway, leading to a small door. Ox stopped immediately, he paused for a moment, "Kim…" Ox mumbled.

"What? You think Kim is through their?" Harvar questioned.

"Yes, I'm positive" Ox muttered, he thought back to all those times in Shibusen. No matter where he was, he could always sense Kim; he always thought that his pillar-like hair, were antennas that were specially made to trace Kim… even though it was creepy.

"Ox…go and find her, I can handle the "LOCKS". Just find Kim, and bring her back" Reilyta said comfortingly.

"Are you sure, we don't have to split up-…"

"Yes, go to her…Medusa had already applied two "Vectoral Boost's" to Thunder and Fire… I'll handle it," Reilyta interjected.

Ox gave a nod, and continued through the hall, leaving Reilyta to deal with the "LOCKS".

Ox and Harvar walked through the doorway, and as soon as the first crack of the door had opened, a wave of steam assailed the two. They entered; the room was lined with benches and Arachnophobia agents, each one without their uniforms. The room was sweltering, but agents in the room looked as if they were in ecstasy.

One of the agents looked over towards them, he might have been in his late 40's, but was well fit. The man smiled, "What are you doing? Take of those uniforms, unless you want to die," the man said with a sickly smile.

Ox and Harvar were blinded by the steam, even occasionally bumping into pillars that seemed to vanish behind the steam. They walked through the steam, making sure to keep away from the pillars… then… he could feel it… Ox's pillar-like hair began to shake… he could sense… Kim.

He began to brush through the walls of steam, pushing past the continuous masses, until…the pink strawberry blonde hair popped out… it was Kim…

_Other part of the castle:_

Reilyta and the Pots of Fire and Thunder, had finally arrived at the "LOCK". It was basically a large keyhole, surrounded by little wires and tubes, in a very dark room. Reilyta decided to withdraw from the Arachnophobia uniform, well mostly because it was extremely hot in the room, but after she destroys the "LOCK", it will most likely give away their position.

"Okay, we'll just destroy this "LOCK" then we will go after Hiti," Reilyta said to the little pot weapons.

The little girls went into their pot forms. Reilyta pulled back with all her might and was about to punch… but then there were movements behind her. She turned to face the mystery person as she went into a defensive pose… but it wasn't necessary… the mysterious person… was Hiti.

_Back in the steam room:_

Ox brushed swiped the steam away from his face, and it was indeed, Kim Diehl, the Lantern Meister, and now known witch. Kim glanced in Ox's direction… then… she let out a small smile.

"Ox?" Kim asked plainly.

"Yes… Kim… and Jackie (Jacqueline's nickname). I'm glad I found, now let us go back to Shibusen together," Ox replied happily.

Kim let out a bigger smile; she pushed Ox into a pillar that seemed to appear out of nowhere. She pressed her body against Ox and ripped off the Arachnophobia uniform, leaving him in his normal attire.

"You came all the way here…for me…" Kim said lustfully. She began blowing gently onto Ox's neck, all the while keeping her body close to him.

"Wa-wait Kim…wha-what are you doing?" Ox muttered.

"Don't you like me?" Kim replied, this time kissing him gently on his neck. "I have to repay you for coming all the way here," she added.

_Back at the "LOCK" _

Hiti stood there, full feral form…sitting there…staring, his eyes… dark green…just staring…

"Hiti, I was looking everywhere for you!" Reilyta said cheerfully.

She was about to approach her little weapon…but as soon as she took a step forward, he did something Reilyta wouldn't have thought he would do… he growled at her… Reilyta immediately backed off.

"Wha-what's wrong Hiti?" Reilyta questioned in shock.

Hiti had his ears faced back, his teeth bared, and his tail straight and kept low to the ground, and continued his growling.

Hiti? What's wrong? Why are you acting like this?" Reilyta questioned.

"Because he doesn't like you," said a voice from the shadows.

Out of the shadows, two dark purple eyes appeared. It was the same girl that was playing with Hiti a few hours ago. She didn't look very playful now, her pendant began to glow and eerie purple and an evil aura seemed to emit from the young girl.

"You're a Shibusen student, aren't you?" the girl questioned. She walked up to the little mongoose/cat, and gently combed her finger through Hiti's fur. The girl snickered, "I'm going to have so much fun… tearing you limb from limb!" she hissed.

"What?! Why?" Reilyta yelled.

"Why? Because, Shibusen killed my parents!" the girl wailed, "My mom was a witch, but she didn't do anything wrong, we lived in secrecy, but one day, someone from Shibusen found us… my dad tried to stop them, but they killed him on the spot. Then my mom tried to fight to protect me, but she ended up dead… I only survived because my mom had cast a spell over me to hide me…" cried the girl.

"Shibusen would never endanger civilians, and we would most certainly not kill children!" Reilyta argued.

"Oh yes you would!" the girl yelled "it was a weapon and a Meister, one was some sort of golem, and the other was a chainsaw weapon, they even said that they were from Shibusen the instant they entered!" the girl argued.

Reilyta's thought for a moment…a golem, and a chainsaw weapon… it was the same guy that they fought in the past. "No, you were mistaken!" Reilyta yelled,

"No, I'm done talking, you're going to die now!" the girl replied demonically. "Ravens gate ravens gate" the girl began to chant. "Ravens cloak" the girl whispered. The young girl began to fade, her purple eyes gently fading into the darkness.

Reilyta was amazed and shocked at the same time; the little girl that was threatening her had just vanished… "Who are you?" Reilyta yelled into the darkness.

"I am the raven witch, Twi" said the little witch out of nowhere.

Hiti, who had relaxed, sat quietly…waiting…


	12. the witches power

**ok so this is the 12 chapter, and I still have so little comments....come on people!!!! it doesnt matter if your not a member of fanfiction, you can still comment and review...please! it helps with my morale!**

**I would also like to thank CrystalCavern again for revising this chapter and those before.**

**And I would also like to thank my friend Twi for playing the role of the little evil witch.**

**disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

"Where are you, how can you disappear?" Reilyta yelled into the darkness. A snicker hung in the air. The killer intent was filling the room like poison, and it almost choked the life out of the Gauntlet Meister.

"Don't you go to school," the witch mocked. "Have you never read a book… throughout the history of mankind; ravens have been associated with death and despair…which is true…but what ravens are most specifically associated with…is _darkness_..."

A purple tinkle flashed just out of view and a hard slap came across Reilyta's left cheek, making Reilyta go into defense and hold her arms up to shield her face. The little witch began to laugh, obviously in joy. 'Dang, I can't see her, and I can't use the "Vectoral boost". I only have two to use…" Reilyta thought angrily to herself.

Another tinge of purple appeared, this time a little brighter, Reilyta held her defense, but nothing happened. She slowly let her guard down. Standing on a nearby box, a lone raven perched itself, it glared at Reilyta demonically, its eyes began to glow a dark purple.

"Have you ever heard of the old folklore…?" Twi questioned from the shadows. "It's the called the counting rhyme…I'm particularly fond of this folk tale…you want to know why?"

Reilyta tensed up, not uttering a word, waiting for another attack…maybe from the raven that had mysteriously appeared.

"Well I'll tell you anyways…the reason why I like this rhyme so much…is because they were the final words my mother had spoken to me!" Twi yelled. "Ravens gate ravens gate… first raven…"

The raven screeched, its purple eyes darkened; suddenly the room became pitch black. The darkness engulfed everything, and soon, nothing could be seen.

_In the steam room:_

Kim continued her kissing of Ox's neck, but Ox had enough, he pushed Kim off of him.

"What are you doing Kim, why are you acting like this?!?!" Ox inquired upon the lantern Meister. Kim fell to the floor with a dull thud, she looked up at Ox questioningly…a small smile crept onto her face…

"Ow ow ow," Kim uttered in a painful tone, Ox offered his hand, which Kim accepted. "I'm sorry, I was just so happy," Kim said shortly.

"Well are you-…" Ox couldn't finish his sentence… a sharp pain shot through his body; he pushed away from Kim who had produced a knife, its blade stained with his blood…

_Back in the"LOCK" room: _

The darkness was all around the gauntlet Meister, even the pot of fire and thunder began to shiver uneasily. The little raven witch began to laugh, but in a more sinister tone. "Now you will learn of the first raven!" the girl's voice echoed through the darkness. Suddenly, Hiti appeared in his human form, he stood before his Meister.

"Hiti…what are you going to do?" Reilyta asked in a scared tone.

When Hiti had first appeared, his eyes were a deep shade of hunter green, his pupils did not dare to show…they were the same now…suddenly…they were gone…the dark sinister color of Hiti's eyes had dissipated. He looked around questioningly; he had a sincere look of confusion plastered on his face.

"Where are we, Reilyta?" the green haired weapon asked.

Reilyta now knew her weapon had returned, she approached her weapon with glee, but the happiness soon turned to fear. Hiti had begun to cry out, his chest heaved, and he began to bleed through his eyes and mouth, he uttered guttural noises that were unworldly…then…he stopped…blood still trickling from his eyes and mouth.

He uttered a horrible, unspeakable sound once more; his chest heaved again…then split apart. A small, childish hand with purple nail polish jutted out of the green haired weapons chest.

Reilyta was struck with terror and disbelief, the hand disappeared from where it came, and left Hiti standing, half his internal organs open to the darkness…he finally fell to the ground with a dull thud that echoed through the darkness.

"Hiti!" Reilyta yelled, tears beginning to form out of the corner of her eyes.

The pot of fire and thunder, withdrawing from their weapons form, ran towards the fallen weapon, crying. Reilyta tried to grab for them, but it was too late. Both fire and thunder were assailed by ravens, pecking and stabbing the little girls with their razor sharp beaks, flesh ripping and the cries of the girls, muffled by the "caw's and crow's" of the ravens.

"Stop, please!" Reilyta pleaded into the darkness, only to get a sinister laugh in response.

The ravens relented, leaving the two little girls in a mangled heap, their bodies virtually torn to pieces, blood mixed with tears hung from their faces. Reilyta, though terrified by the vicious mauling, still ran towards her fallen friends, tears streaming down her now pale face.

"Hiti, Fire, Thunder!" Reilyta muttered as she held Hiti and the little girls close to her, her tears streaming… it was horrifying.

_Real life:_

Reilyta was crying, as well as the pot of fire and thunder, all of them on there knees crying.

"Why, are you doing this!?" Reilyta yelled blindly.

Twi, who watched with content, smiled. "She's in misery… put her out of it…" said Hiti out of nowhere.

"but wouldn't that be…immoral?" Twi replied sarcastically.

Hiti snickered. "Morals are useless," Hiti said sinisterly.

_In the steam room:_

At the same time, Kim said the same thing. "Morals are useless" were the words. Kim kicked the area where she had stabbed Ox, the blood was pouring ever more.

"So that was it," Ox muttered. He thought back to when the laboratory agents had passed him, they said something about a moral manipulation machine…they must have used it on Kim and Jacqueline…

"These days, I don't want anything to do with Shibusen… now… I'm with Arachnophobia," Kim replied, holding a neckerchief with the Arachnophobia sign imprinted on it.

Out of the blue, sirens were set-off; the whole castle was bathed in an eerie red light from the indicators set in all the rooms.

_The "LOCK" room:_

The sirens blared throughout the room; the shadows were replaced by an eerie red glow, Twi and Hiti both alert. Reilyta had awoken from her nightmare, tears still falling, the pots of fire and thunder also awoke from their nightmare. Reilyta was in a daze; her face looked like it had aged from the horrible sight.

Out of the corner of his eye, Hiti caught a glimpse of three small creatures scurrying across a small crevice…he paid no mind.

"She is still dazed, kill her now!" Hiti demanded. Twi gave a small nod.

"Ravens gate ravens gate…" the girl chanted once more, this time her clothes began to change, from a school girl uniform, to what seemed like a medieval dress, a purple corset laced from the front hugged the witches torso, with a frilly type of dress under…and small black wings. "Seven ravens…" Twi finished.

Once again Reilyta was on the defensive, the pot of fire and thunder readied for an attack. Twi's pendent emitted another tinge of purple, this time, seven ravens appeared, but each, a sickly green color. They flew in a small circle around Reilyta, cawing and crowing sinisterly.

'I have to finish this' Reilyta thought.

_Arachnophobia's security room:_

"What's going on!?" an agent yelled.

The agent approached a monitor installed in the floor, tiny blips began to appear over a grid, and they looked as if they were forming a sort of diamond.

"Why are all the indicators going off?" the agent questioned.

_Angela Leon's room:_

Mifune, who had just witnessed the worst beating…and by a small child, still held onto his children (it's obvious what he is holding). Suddenly, the sudden sense of bloodlust hung in the air…like fog…

"He is coming…eh" Mifune tried to sound dark and mysterious…but Angela was looking at him…holding the same baseball bat that she used to beat up the agents that were assigned to play with her…she was smiling. Mifune still didn't show any sign of fear or weakness…but on his way out…he covered his private areas…

_Outside the castle:_

Two lines shot across the Amazon jungle, breaking and smashing everything in their paths.

"I'm going to win!!!" yelled a familiar Meister.

"HA! You'll never defeat me, I am a god!" the other yelled.

The two lines finally came to a stop in front of Baba Yaga's Castle. The two figure stood in a cloud of dust made by themselves…as the dust cloud cleared, they revealed a tall teenager with dark brown hair, with a sword sheath attached to his back, and the other with sky blue hair, and sickles…

They have arrived…

* * *

**ok great, so keep those comments and reviews coming.**

**see you readers next chapter!!!!!!!!**


	13. Death and Depression

**hiti: YO!!! people!**

**Reilyta: hmph...**

**Hiti: sorry...she is a little mad because of the upcoming event. but on another note, so sorry for the long wait, I haven't had the time to work on it until now.**

**I would still love to thank my beta, CrystalCavern, for the revision and criticism.**

**I do not own Soul eater or any of its characters, only mine.**

**please comment and all the good stuff. ~enjoy  
**

* * *

Reilyta looked back and forth between the crows. She quickly punched the floor with the Pot of Fire, and punched the air over her with Thunder. A dome of fire and electricity soon formed around them just as the crows flew in for an attack. Reilyta smirked and pulled them both together causing the dome to expand and explode around them, disintegrating the crows on contact.

"Ha! What now little girl?" she yelled and pulled the two twins apart. The fire and electricity dissipated.

Twi giggled sweetly and deceptively as she reappeared before the blonde with Hiti resting softly in her small hands. She held one hand out a few simple feet from Reilyta's chest and pushed the air. Her pendant flickered, and a purple ball began to form between her palms and shoot out towards Reilyta with shocking speed.

Reilyta had no time to react as the ball of energy collided with her armor and threw her back into the pipes lining the walls of the castle. Her armor cracked at the force of the impact. Seeing the armor chip, Twi grinned and unleashed a barrage of crows.

"Feel the full blow of my crows!!" she yelled maniacally.

(Outside the castle)

Suzaku coughed as the dust cloud cleared, along with Black Star. Kaiser appeared through his sheath scratching his head. Tsubaki appeared as well, with a large green spot splattered across her face.

"I won that race and you know it!" Black Star exclaimed proudly and struck his chest with his fist.

"No, I did!" Suzaku argued.

Kaiser groaned and slipped back into his sheath without a word. Tsubaki sighed and shook her head disapprovingly, and wiped away the green splatter from her cheek. A sudden voice rang through their heads, one that was very familiar.

"You're all late…" rang Kidd's voice through their heads.

Suzaku and Black Star grinned, looking at each other with a small glint shining from their eyes.

"The heroes always make a late entrance!" they yelled together.

As soon as they appeared, a small army of Arachnophobia samurai's began to pour out of the main entrance to the castle. Several swords rained down from the sky with police tape with the words 'keep out' wrapped around them, blocked the army from proceeding. Mifune appeared within the tape, readied and waiting for the battle. Black Star exhaled sharply and rested his hands on his waist.

"Go ahead Suzaku, this fight is mine." He whispered darkly and took Tsubaki's hand as she morphed into a short katana.

Suzaku nodded and darted past the forest of swords and police tape, and through the small army, straight into the castle.

(Back in the "LOCK" room.)

Twi's crow formed an arrow and shot toward Reilyta with blinding speed. She had no time to dodge, instead she crossed the pots over her face and chest as the crows collided with her. Twi laughed louder and held the air before her. The air became thin as more crows appeared and launched themselves at her. The sheer force was enough to push her arms against her body. All the while, crows rammed themselves against her.

"Hold on!" yelled a tired Reilyta.

Right as she yelled, a crow hit the pots out of her hands as the rest plowed against her chest armor. Twi's eyes flashed a sickly purple as the last of Reilyta's armor chipped away. The little girl grinned and began to laugh maniacally as two bumps began to form on her back. She cried out like a raven, the shriek causing the crows to fly off in fear. The bumps ripped through the back of her dress, unleashing a black pair of wings.

"Fear the power of the raven witch!!!" she yelled and threw herself at the helpless Meister.

Reilyta saw the attack coming, but couldn't do anything to stop it. The crow disoriented her, and the pot of fire and thunder would be hurt if they tried to help. She looked to the side, seeing Hiti sitting silently as if he didn't know her. All the years she had with him, all the turmoil they faced to together, all the fun they had together…they all flashed before her.

"Hiti" Reilyta yelled out as Twi struck her with a dark purple orb.

Reilyta's call pierced Hiti's mind, releasing the locks the machine restricted in his head. All of the memories of their life with each other as weapon and Meister flowed through his mind. His tears began to flow as he realized what he had done, but already he knew it was too late. Twi stood over her victim, blood stained over her black dress, as she held her blood stained hands up to her face. She began laughing maniacally as she rubbed the blood over her face. Her sickening actions made her crows caw in approval. Hiti looked over at her, his anger blinding him.

His body cracked unnaturally as he began to morph into his human form. The crows turned their attention to him as he held himself up. Blades began to pierce his skin in a demonic manner, its tip stained with his poisonous blood. His hair turned black as slash marks began to form over his right eye and left cheek. The crows launched themselves at him, only getting within a few feet before being sliced into mangled pieces. Twi reeled back at the sight of her little pet destroy her crows.

Twi scoffed, and disappeared into the shadows. "Please…if you had been more aware, you could have saved her…" Hiti looked around furiously, his eyes clouded with anger and hatred. "But now it's too late." Twi's sinister voice rang. Her body appeared behind him, her hands illuminating a deep purple. "Raven's gate, Raven's gate. Si--…" her sentence could not be finished. With a hiss, Hiti threw his back to her, unleashing a large blade through his back and into her chest.

(Other side of the castle)

Simultaneously, Maka and Kidd's soul perception caught the fading of Reilyta's soul. Even Suzaku and Black Star, who had little to no soul perception skills, could sense Reilyta's death. Virtually everyone who had a connection to Reilyta could feel her life fade away.

(At Shibusen)

Even Shinigami himself, fell to his knees as he felt his students life force dissipate. He prized all of his students, and the death of even a single one…could send him down.

(Back in the "LOCK" room)

Hiti abruptly twisted his body, the sound of flesh being sliced and bones cracked hung in the air like a heavy fog. Hiti withdrew the blade and turned to face her. Her eyes were blank, her skin pale, and her body limp. Hiti held his hand out to the open wound and slammed it into her. He twisted and wriggled his hand inside her as if trying to find something. Both the Pot of fire and Thunder held each other in terror before the scene that played out right before their eyes.

He pulled his hand out, gripping a purple orb like object. It was Twi's soul. He held it out in front of him as her body disintegrated to nothing. He looked over at the Pot of fire and Thunder. They gripped each other in fear and began to quiver and cry. He slumped down to his knees, his body returning to its normal state. He broke out into tears; his body shuddered and shivered as he realized what he had done. He didn't care about the witch…but her words echoed through his head like thousands of bells. If he had been more aware, his partner and best friend wouldn't have died.

He looked over at Reilyta's lifeless body and crawled over to her. Not even Shinigami could help her now, she was gone and he had to accept that. He held her body in his arms tightly and securely, quietly sobbing over her cold pale body. The two little Pot weapons joined him, crying along with him. They cried the most…both of them were Shamans… they could sense life forces more than anyone else.

"Goodbye…" he whispered softly and laid her body back down then turned to the gigantic Lock looking machine on the opposite side of the room. The pot of Fire and Thunder looked up at him and each took one of his hands. Hiti looked to each one and nodded; they both morphed back into their weapons form and began to shine.

(Hallways of the castle)

As Suzaku dashed around the hallways of the castle, simultaneous explosions shook the castle. He stopped and looked around seeing several Arachnophobia agents run past him in fear. He looked down one of the hallways and took off, trying to find anyone he knew.

He found a large corridor and sensed dark intent brewing and followed it. He flew past and couple of doors until he reached a larger, fancier one. He peeked in, seeing a man slumped onto a couch, snoring away. The man was wearing a black t-shirt and large white baggy pants. His teeth were filed to a point, and he had a small bandage placed over the slant of his nose.

"Oh, sorry" Suzaku whispered and quietly closed the door.

He continued down the corridor to a set of large double doors, he listened closely, hearing yells and screams. He slammed the doors open, revealing another long, dark hallway. He swore to himself and darted down, trying to reach any place that wasn't a hallway. The yells and screams grew louder as he progressed, he didn't like the feeling he was getting as another large opening emerged from the darkness. He narrowed his eyes and could see Maka with Soul fighting…something.

"Maka, Soul!" yelled the sword Meister.

They yelled something at him, but he couldn't hear it over the pounding of his feet. He entered the room but was struck by an unknown object. His body locked in place as blood dripped down over his jacket. He looked down and saw what looked like a spear jutting out of his chest, but as he followed it to his chest and behind him, he found that it was actually a spider leg.

He was picked up off the floor and pulled up to the ceiling. The darkness cleared around the spider leg revealing Arachne the Spider Witch. Suzaku's body drew cold and limp, his eye's slowly closed, and eventually, his life was gone. Kaiser shot out of his sheath, looking at Suzaku's lifeless body.

"Suzaku!" he yelled and tried to shake him.

Obviously, he couldn't… his hands simply phased through his Meister, and for the second time in only an hour. The feeling of the lost of another friend and comrade could be felt through all of the students and staff of Shibusen.

(Back in the "LOCK" room)

Hiti screamed at the top of his lungs as he sensed Suzaku's life fade away. He already lost one friend…but now he had lost another. The two little shamans began to cry once more. All the death that shrouds their minds was too much for their little bodies. Hiti had to get them out. He carefully took Reilyta's body into his arms as well as the two shaman siblings and left.

Unknowingly to them, the Mizune sisters had been watching the entire time. They were instructed not to get involved, but even if they did, they felt that they couldn't have helped in the least, especially during the time Hiti was on raven witch's side. They quietly slipped away into the shadows to report to Medusa…

Hiti had already crossed multiple hallways, but couldn't find his way out. He stumbled upon a door; it was fancy and decorated elegantly, unlike the other thousands of doors that were plain and simple slabs of steel. He quietly cracked it open as a tiny little murmur slipped by. He peeked inside to see a small girl with a large pointed hat with a long tongue sticking out of it. The girl looked sad and afraid, her eyes were streaming tears and her breathing was labored. The little girl looked up at Hiti and the twins.

"I-I-…W-want…Mif-Mifune!!" she mumbled out and fell into a fit of tears.

Hiti's instincts told him she was a witch…and after the encounter with Twi, he still didn't trust her… but the caring side of his mind told him that she was alone, and needed help…and that she wouldn't hurt him. He slowly walked to her and offered his hand to her. She looked up, scared that he was going to hurt her. Hiti looked down at her, his eyes light, his composure loose, with a caring smile on his face.

"Let's go find Mifune then…" he whispered.

The little girl looked at him questioningly, but took his hand. The pot of Fire and Thunder joined her on the ground and intercepted the little girl's hands, letting Hiti have both hands for carrying Reilyta. They walked beside her for a bit of…small…support.

"m-my name is…Angela…Angela Leon…" she mumbled.

(A few minutes later)

Luckily Angela knew her way around…at least to the exit. As they walked out, they were relieved to see that Shibusen was there and that they had defeated the Arachnophobia army. As they approached them, he could see that Black Star and Tsubaki were still alive and…at least…not so badly hurt. But just as they reached the team, a sudden wave of unbearable sounds rang through the air like millions of tiny screeches.

Everyone clutched there heads in pain, the little ones began to yell and cry in agony. Hiti fell to his knees, still clutching Reilyta in his arms.

(A few miles away)

A strange man, wearing a white shirt under a black leather jacket, with a strange patterned box cap looked back towards the area where the castle was.

"So it's begun…" he whispered to himself. He looked up looking as if he was feeling the wind brush against him. "Insanity…it's like a gentle breeze…"

(Back at the castle vicinity)

Only 10 minutes had passed and already the Shibusen team began to look as if they were going to kill each other. Hiti still clenched Reilyta's body safely in his arms, never letting go for a second… but suddenly…the noise stopped… it was replaced with light piano music…the air began to lighten, and everyone returned to normal. Hiti's mind on the other hand…had taken so much already, and he couldn't handle it. He took a final glance at Reilyta and brushed a few loose strands of hair away, before falling into unconsciousness.


End file.
